


Fresh Squeeze

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daveed Diggs/Black Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: Word count: 1.5 kSet in 2023, post-pandemicWarnings: Cursing, Angsty Angst, Death, Car Accident, Mentions of Addictions, Sadness, Co-dependency.  Lots of Plot.Plot: Linden Marshall is in her third year of law school at Columbia University in NYC. Daveed Diggs is still creating magic with his platonic life partner Rafael Casal and nursing his broken heart post pandemic. Linden’s boyfriend is Mark Monaco, star of the superhero movie series Invincible.  They’ve been together for years, and they know everything about each other including her trauma and his addictions. She swears she’s in love.What happens when Mark gets a role on Broadway in Rafa & Daveed’s Blindspotting adaptation, Bay Boys and Daveed & Linden’s worlds collide?
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed Diggs/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Fresh Squeeze Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter is mainly just plot. It’s actually kind of sad. I went back in time, but we’re getting to the good stuff soon. This is going to be a series, because I am made of words. I really hope you like it.

New Jersey, 2011

Right now Dell was being annoying as fuck. He was ruining your good ass dream about Robert. You rolled over and pulled the covers over your head.

"Lindy, you sleep too damn much. Get your lazy ass up! GET UP! Time to GOOO! I'm not gonna be late for your ass again."

Dell pulled the covers hard and ended up rolling you out of the bed.

You jumped up and launched herself at Dell, trying to punch him. He caught your hands and wrestled you to the bed. Monalinda was at your door.

" Lindell Mario! Linden Marie! Stop that shit right nowwwww! Damn y'all been fighting each other since the womb. Haven't y'all gotten enough in 17 years?" Your mother shook her head at your nonsense.

"Get y'alls loud asses to school. You're definitely going to be late."

You were livid. "I'm so fucking tired of you."

"I'm leaving in 10 minutes, with or without you," Dell yelled back at you as he stalked out of the doorway.

Nine minutes later, you slammed into the Acura Integra passenger seat.

"Don't be slamming my damn door."

You flipped your brother off and proceeded to put your makeup on in the mirror.

"Nobody cares about this rust bucket, Dell. It's older than we are."

"Just by a few years. It's a '91. A classic."

Dell took out a rag from the glove box and wiped the seat beside you that you just dropped finishing powder on. You rolled your eyes at him. He flipped you off.

"And at least I have a car and a job. You just go out with Robert, read, watch anime, and sleep. I which I had your life. Spoiled rotten."

You grinned at your twin, who was trying to stay mad at his little sister, younger than him by 6 minutes. He was the main one who spoiled you, buying you clothes and Jordans with the money he earned from the pizza parlor in the off season and weekends Whenever he bought him some new J’s he made sure his twin got hers.

Despite how much y’all fought, you were Dell's heart. And He was yours. Dell was proud of his smart, beautiful twin and would do anything for you.

You already had a full ride to Rutgers which was right around the way. And close to Robert. Dell wanted you to branch out and leave Jersey. He was always saying you would be a good lawyer the way you argued with him.

The college scouts had been a constant for a minute now and Dell was hoping for a full ride basketball scholarship to Old Dominion.

"Them bitches that be sucking your little dick be gassing you up, Dell. Don't fall for it. You still an ugly fucker. And you're just jealous."

Dell laughed at your jab.

"You know you lying! I ain't ugly and I ain't li…” He gave you a sideye. “Nevermind. You know you drool when you sleep? That's why you got crust on your mouth now."

You gasped and checked your mouth in the mirror as Dell laughed. Then your turned the mirror so as to show both of your beautiful brown faces.

"I hate you!"

Dell turned his head from the road and grinned back at you in the mirror.

You couldn't imagine Dell going to Virginia for school. You had to talk him into Rutgers. They were hot for him like a dozen other schools. Jokes aside, the love you felt for your twin was real. He was your soulmate, your heart, and despite the bickering you were so close. 

And so was the truck that crossed the center line. The impact was loud, immediate, and the last thing you remembered for two weeks.

\-----

You woke up in the ICU having missed your twin brother's funeral. You were also missing your left ovary, the collision slamming you into the gear shift. The accident had also seriously damaged your other ovary and uterus.

Your mom and her twin Uncle Lindron were there with her cousin Craig. You finally cried when you was your cousin and thought of all the fun you had together when you were little. Now Dell was gone forever.

But, he would live on, Monalinda tried to explain. She had decided to donate Dell's organs and he would live on in other people, giving life to so many. When your heard about the woman who would get Dell's heart, you felt your own heart was gone forever.

The doctors said that you would fully recover, but would probably never be able to have children. It was justice you thought. You would never let yourself forget that you were responsible for Dell's death. Although everyone told you it was an accident, you knew better. You did not deserve to be here. Dell did.

________

LA, November 2022

Daveed played the cut over again after listening to it probably 20 times. He scratched out what he had written five minutes ago and scribbled something else. 

“Yeah!” He smiled, relieved that he finally got the order right. He couldn’t wait to talk to Rafa about it. D didn’t even check the time when he dialed him. Hell, it didn’t matter. This was creation.

“‘Lo?” Rafa sleepily answered the phone.

“I got it!”

“You got what?”

“The order for the show. We should open with ‘Dope.’ It sets the scene perfectly.”

Daveed heard a faint female voice ask who it was. He checked his watch and it was 2:50 am. He shrugged to himself as he heard Rafa answer, “It’s just Diggs. Chill.” 

“I thought we agreed we were going to start with ‘At This Point?’ Rafael answered, fully awake now and probably grabbing his notebook. He heard the shuffling in the background.

“We agreed to no such thing. YOU said you wanted to use that joint, because you wanted to fuck with me. You know that shit don’t make no got damn sense.” Daveed shook his head at his best friend as he listened to him crack up laughing. “Need to put that entire album in the trash.”

Rafa stopped laughing immediately. “Fuck you Diggs. Seven Nights is a masterpiece. Don’t hate me because you couldn’t hold her down.” Rafa occasionally liked to bust his balls about the breakup. But it really wasn’t his fault. At first, she didn’t want him to get her a ring just because of the quarantine. That was so fucking hot. But in June, when things started getting back to normal after a year of the vaccine being out, he began to lose interest in tying the knot.

She walked out, leaving him with a beautifully decorated house that now held a cold bed in the room that had been theirs because he told her he didn’t want to get married at all. It wasn’t fair. They didn’t need a piece of paper. But he guessed she needed a rock after all. He felt betrayed.

He heard Rafa’s lighter flick as he lit a cigarette.

“Are you serious right now?” D heard the girl complain.

“Yo, is that Viv? Tell her I said hi!” Daveed yelled into the phone loudly so she could hear him.

“THE FUCK IS VIV??”

“Damn it Diggs, hold on.”

Daveed heard Rafa trying to explain to whoever the woman was beside him that Viv was no one important, but the girl wasn’t hearing it. D got up and went to his freezer looking for some hot pockets as he listened to the girl cuss Rafa out and slam his door. 

“Got damn it D! You know Viv and I are on a hiatus. That was foul.” It was Daveed’s turn to laugh.

“Ion be keeping up with your hoes Rafael..” 

“What you need is to find you some hoes of your own.” Rafa mumbled incoherently.

“What you say?”

“Nothing.” Rafa sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. Diggs was so generous with any free time he had and giving as a creative partner, and Rafa loved him like a brother, but he could be a bitch when he wasn’t getting any. 

“Back to the show.” Rafa and Daveed never let anything get in the way of their creative mojo.

“I can feel ‘Dope’ being a good opener, but if you really wanna be authentic with it, gotta go back to The Get Back.”

“Man… are you still on this ‘sellout’ thing? This is a broadway musical. Gotta give middle America what they want. And they don’t want Baby Rafa and Afro Diggs. They want the familiarity of the movie, Cash.”

“We don’t have to pander to get this made. Energy up, expectations down, Diggs.”

He took a deep breath. Rafa was always right and he was a fucking genius. Because of that, Daveed was willing to listen to what he had to say.

“You right, son. Which way do you want to go?”

They talked a couple more hours until Rafa admitted that ‘Dope’ was a good idea.

Daveed tried to get some shut eye, but the cold in his bed overtook him. He went to the couch in the living room, turned on the fireplace, and surrendered to slumber.

**********

Next Chapter


	2. Fresh Squeeze Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Linden Marshall is a 3rd year law student at Columbia. Daveed Diggs is still creating magic with his platonic life-partner Rafael Casal and nursing his broken heart post pandemic. Linden’s boyfriend is Mark Monaco, star of the superhero movie series Invincible. They’ve been together for years, and they know everything about each other including her trauma and his addictions. She thinks she’s in love.
> 
> What happens when Mark gets a role on Broadway in Rafa & Daveed’s Blindspotting adaptation, Bay Boys, and Daveed & Linden’s worlds collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daveed Diggs x OFC Linden Marshall
> 
> Word count: 5 k
> 
> Set in 2023, post-pandemic
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Aaangst. Dub-con, Lil bit o’ smut, Oral (f receiving), Drug Use, Co-dependency, Notions of Infidelity, Lots of Plot.

December 2022

Mark was so fucking nervous for this audition. First of all, it was the first time in a long time that he had to read for a part, secondly, it was a Broadway show. 

He hadn’t been on the stage since the West End 10 years prior. Mark really needed a hit of something, but he had promised. And he didn’t need to get fucked up today. So he decided to do the next best thing. He’d take a hit of you.

You woke up to Mark pulling your panties down and before you knew it, his head was was propped up on his fist between your legs while he stroked up and down the lips of your core and watching you get wet before his eyes.

“Mark?” You were still a little confused at what was happening because one minute you were in Contracts class with a duck on your head and the next Mark was playing with your pussy. 

You softly moaned his name again as he slid one finger, then two, inside you and wrapped his lips around your clit. Each suction caused an electric spark to travel up your body and your head to fly back further and further until you felt like you were almost tipping into a headstand.

You reached down with one hand and grabbed his silky brown hair and up with the other, rolling your nipple through the fabric of your black silk nightie.

“F-f-fuck Mark! Yes.” He added his thumb to the mix circling your clit, but the pressure wasn’t quite enough to get you there. You were ready to cum, but you knew he was purposely postponing what you wanted.

“I want you to give me one good one, Love. Can you do that for me?”

Mark went down again and you could only moan while attempting to move your hips, trying to get him even closer. “Stop that.” Mark commanded you, and moved his arms to pin you to the bed. 

"I want..."

“Behave, naughty girl.”

You bit your lip and got still, Mark's glare silencing you. He moved his hands to pull your folds apart apart while you clenched your core around air, desperate for any stimulation at all. 

"Make sure you remain still, yes?” 

You nodded, willing to do whatever he said at this point.

“Alright then. Where was I? Right. I was counting. One...two..."

Mark re-inserted his fingers slowly. Then he paused and watched as you pulled your breast out and started pulling and plucking it, lust driven. He was hypnotized for a minute, concentrating on not turning this into an all morning affair. Mark had time, but not that much time. He looked down again to what he was doing.

"Three." 

He dipped his head and hummed his approval. You vibrated more than with his voice and he knew you were close. Mark curled his fingers and looked up, still latched on, sucking you off and hitting that spot in the way you adored. He watched you vibrate higher, reaching for your climax.

He didn’t stop until you achieved it, calling his name in that way that he'd imagined and that had created the need within him in the first place. What better high than this?

It had to be only a few moments, but you don’t really know how long it was before you heard him speaking, only fully tuning in at the middle of his sentence.

“….successfully get you to do that but not totally take the edge off by getting my own nut. Thanks, Love.”

He leaned down and gave you a kiss, and a taste of yourself on his lips, then he was up and away to the bathroom to get ready for his audition.

“Break a leg, babe.” You giggled, still euphoric.

Mark was genuinely happy and excited. See, this could actually be good, you thought to yourself.

He came barreling out of the bathroom and planted another quick kiss on your lips. You could taste the mint of his charcoal toothpaste. You leaned up, running your fingers through your hair, trying to get yourself together. You smiled seductively at him.

He looked tempted to climb in bed with you. “I gotta go.” His voice was soft and it looked like he didn’t dare come near you.

You nodded and grinned at him. “Of course you do! Go. Knock “Em Dead! I believe in you.”

He blew you a kiss, grinned back and bounded out of the house to the car waiting downstairs.

This can be good, you thought, as you continued to recuperate from the whirlwind which was Mark.

New Year's Eve 

You were trying to get your hair to act right, but your curls were on crack. You were pure frustration. In fact, you’d been frustrated for a week and it wasn’t because of your hair. Mark and his boys were partying day and night with all kinds of randoms over all their houses with every drug imaginable.

You weren’t a Puritan, but you didn't like Mark when he took it too far. He didn't get crazy, or angry. He lost his shine, his energy, his drive to do anything but use. It always drove you to leave. Which drove him to rehab. Which caused him to apologize. Which made you weak and come back.

It had to stop. 

Mark came into the bathroom and leaned against the wall, watching you. He was wearing a Prada sweatsuit, because you were going to Bobby’s house for a 'casual' NYE gathering. That $1400 sweatsuit covered up a million dollar body with a rock hard 8 pack and dick for days. This is good, you thought. You were trying to keep that refrain in your head.

"You look beautiful."

"I know you fucking lying....." 

Mark eyed you warily, noticing that you were on one. 

“I’m not trying to start shit Lindy. I really like your shiny jumper suit thingy.” He looked you up and down licking his lips. “My girl is a hottie.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at Mark’s accent and colloquialism. But you refused to get wet for him right now. He was back on his bullshit. 

Your ‘shiny jumper suit thingy’ was a $4000 gold Tom Ford track suit that you bought yourself for Christmas with Mark’s black amex. “Thanks. You bought it.” 

You grinned and gave him a peck and decided not to care so much about your hair. There was no one there you were trying to impress. Looking back to the mirror you threw your hair up in a messy bun on the top of your head. Fuck it.

Mark smiled back at you shyly, coming up behind you and nuzzled your neck. "MMmmmmm. You smell good, you look good. You're trying to stay in tonight, aren't you Love?" 

Mark was halfway joking. But you weren’t. 

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Mark stopped. "You aren't serious?" He stepped back and looked Mirror Lindy in the eye. "It's New Year's Eve, for fucks sake."

"I'm tired of you hanging with your boys and getting blotto. The coke, the pills, Chris 1 being bitchy and Chris 2 being an asshole. Jake is always with a different 20 year old model that he practically fucks in front of us and Bobby is the only one I can halfway stand. You’re slip sliding away again."

You turned around and looked Mark directly in the eye. "I’m not having it in 2023. I am doing something for myself in back to law school. I’m not going into my 30’s on this roller coaster ride."

Mark looked genuinely hurt. He wrapped you up in his arms. It felt like home. Fuck. You had no strength when it came to him.

"Listen. My Love. It's not going to be like before. Last time when it got so bad, I was exhausted from filming and upset about the flop of Nick Carraway. I'm not spinning out of control like that ever again.” Mark searched your face. 

"The Center was the best place for rehab for me last year. I learned lots of great strategies not to go off the deep end. And besides, I've just been hanging with the boys for 4 days. Love. 4.” 

He held up 4 long fingers, then lowered three to flip you off. You shook your head at him, holding in your laugh.

“Love. It’s not a big deal. I know how to pace myself.” He smiled at you. "I'm just so excited that I got this part. It’s a game changer.” He desperately wanted you to believe him.

“All of this partying will be done tomorrow, I promise. And then I’ll be boring, because all I’ll ever do is work and sleep and eat you out.” He winked a baby blue at you. “You can’t give up on us.” 

But you didn't look convinced at his salesmanship, so he went on. 

“I am so proud of you, my beautiful, sexy, genius ass Love! And I’m hopeful for what this role will do for my career as well. We are on top, Love. We have to celebrate.”

He turned you back around to the mirror by your shoulders and got out his phone. You cracked a smile. 

“My ass is genius, hunh?”

“Oh, most definitely. And I will make it feel very smart later tonight. Er, tomorrow morning rather.” His arched eyebrow was adorable. And you squirmed as you thought of the possibilities.

"Now let's take one for the 'gram and go have some fun."

You wanted to believe him this time. You halfway smiled as Mark snapped a pic and posted it to IG.

\----

Four hours later, at about 20 minutes to midnight, you came out of Bobby's bathroom to find Mark sitting on the couch, watching rando model number seven give Jake head. He was just looking as if he were watching paint dry. Everyone else was either using, or passed out. It just felt grimey.

You ‘accidentally’ knocked the girl in the head as you walked by, causing her to bite down. "Muther FUCKER!" Jake screamed. "You fucking did that on purpose Lindy! Fuck!"

You just flipped him off as he ran to the bathroom, obscenities falling from his mouth.

"Mark, we need to talk." Mark just continued to stare at the space Jake had occupied. You waved your hand in front of his face. Mark looked blankly up at you, just now realizing you were there. He reached for your hand.

"Hey! LOVEEEE! Come sit with me, let's snog..." You pulled away from him.

"You're fucked up Mark. I’m so done with this shit." 

You got your phone out to order an Uber. Because of the New Year's surge, it wouldn't be there for over an hour. “Fuck it, I'll take the subway,” you muttered to yourself. 

Mark's penthouse was miles away from Bobby's Brooklyn brownstone. You got your coat and purse and stormed out of the house, pushing past Bobby and headed to the nearest station. "Hey, dude. You better go after your girl." Mark looked at him as what he'd said pierced his fog. He shook his head. "Oh shit, Linden!"

Mark bolted out of the apartment and was able to see your shine from a block away. The cold December air combined with adrenaline immediately sobered him up. He ran to catch up with you and gained on you just as you were headed down the stairs to the C Train.

"Lindy! Lindy! Wait! I'm sorry!"

"FUCK OFF!" You yelled over your shoulder as you hurried forward. No one in Brooklyn paid any attention to you.

Mark pushed past the people coming up the stairs and almost caught up to you as you went through the turnstiles. He had to jump because he had no card or cash and he could see that you were getting on a train, managing to squeeze in just as the doors were closing.

You were livid, crying and full of rage. Mark sat down next to you.

"I swear Mark, if you fucking touch me..."

Mark backed off and sat in a seat directly across from you to give you some space. For a little while. 

"I'm sorry Linden. If I could go back in time and give you the New Year's Eve you wanted, I would." He leaned down and tried to look you in the eyes. “We deserve each other Lindy. Just let me make you happy.”

You were so exhausted. Tonight wasn’t the night you were going to turn a new leaf. You looked at Mark as the train rumbled uptown. The countdown of the other passengers roared in your ears as the tears fell from your eyes. 

It was midnight in New York City.

One Week Later, January 2023

Daveed’s car rolled up in front of Penthouse 45 in Hell’s Kitchen ninety minutes after the party began. As the producers, writers, composers, and stars of Bay Boys, It was their launch party and they were due an entrance. As the car stopped, he looked up from his phone and prepared to do the walk of fame. 

Diggs stepped out to a good sized crowd, and smiled at the step and repeat. He knew he looked casual, but hella good in his designer ripped sweatshirt and jeans. He was gracious as always and answered reporters questions about everything, even HER (stock answer: they were still great friends). 

He moved along and signed autographs from young Hamilton fans. It still freaked him out that the fans still kept multiplying and getting younger and younger, but he had the Disney movie to thank for that.

Rafa was next to him in the press line, finishing up the step and repeat, rolling up just after Daveed. One of the reporters asked if they would take some pics together. “Of course. I’ll take some pictures with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.” Everyone laughed at Rafa’s amiability. Daveed just smiled his gorgeous smile and they hit the usual classic best bud poses.

They got through the photogs and finally entered the venue. Daveed felt he could finally breathe. Rafa looked at his friend’s face and saw the strain.

“Relax, D. The hard work paid off. Jeffrey stepping in last month with financing was what sealed the deal. We can stand up this show in the three months we have, no sweat. We’re golden.”

“Yeah, and up for a tremendous amount of scrutiny. I don’t want this production to flop. Some of the cast choices…”

Rafael knew exactly what D was talking about.

“Relax. Give that cat some grace. Remember Utkarsh before he cleaned up? He was insanely talented before that and now, it’s like wow! He'll probably be up for an Oscar for Trumpet. People can change, Diggs. It will be fine.”

“Ok, I trust you. I don’t know about this dude though.”

“Turn off your brain and turn up tonight. It’s not everyday we get to celebrate the launch of our new BROADWAY MUSICAL!” Rafa spotted one of his former students. He shouted, “HEEEYYYY GIRLLLL!” and ran over to give her a hug. 

Daveed saw plenty of people he needed to greet, but first he needed a drink. He knew he should feel hyped, but he just felt cold.

He saw you on the way to the bar. Warmth emanated from you, lighting you as if with a spotlight.

Diggs was too much of a pro to be caught slipping, but he clocked you and kept you in the corner of his eye as he smiled and nodded at people. Tommy came up, and Daveed greeted him warmly. D listened attentively to the latest updates while you just happened to still be in view over Tommy’s shoulder.

Pimp mode: Activated.

\----

You were perched on a couch in the reserved section, scrolling through your phone, your bag beside you. You glanced up every so often, trying to hide your annoyance. You were pissed at Mark, but you tried to play it off in this room full of people important to his career. You wouldn’t show your ass here tonight, but later, Mark would definitely get a piece of your mind.

Looking up and around the club, you checked for Mark again. Should have known better than to trust that he would meet you there on time, and in fact you got there a half an hour later than the time he gave you. 

But as you scrolled through instagram and saw that Jake had tagged Mark in his pic in Brooklyn at the same time you arrived at the spot, you knew your boyfriend was bullshitting once again. You weren’t even surprised as you threw your phone down beside you on the couch, disgusted.

You surveyed the room once more, eyes lighting on Daveed Diggs, who was looking right at you. Butterflies lept into your throat as you held eye contact with him for a good three seconds. You always thought his smile was so gorgeous, although he looked dead serious right now. Something made you shiver, but you weren’t cold. 

Daveed headed toward you and you straightened up, trying to play it cool. You hung out with Mark and his famous fuckboi friends. This wasn’t a big deal. You knotted your fingers in your lap as he got closer. 

When you looked up and he was still coming for you, it was too much. Fuck, this WAS a big deal, and you silently freaked as Daveed stood in front of you, his shoes coming into your line of vision. 

Your gaze moved from Daveed’s custom Jordans to his jeans that fit very well. You grazed your eyes past his crotch, not stopping but definitely taking note, to the belt around his slim hips, and up his sweatshirt to his broad shoulders which were accented by the rips in the material. The skin there looked so soft and you licked your lips at the thought of how it might feel.

As if he were the sun, you couldn’t look directly at his face, so you focused on his lips. Damn. Summoning your law school poker face, you mentally got yourself together, smiled, and looked in his eyes, knowing that he was technically Mark’s boss. You didn’t want to be disrespectful. 

Up close, this girl glows, Daveed mused.

The confident way you checked him out had Daveed shook. He wasn’t mad though, because he had done the same. But the way you stayed seated and waited for him to say something hit different. You had to know who he was, but you didn’t fall over herself to get to him. You sat there as if challenging him to state his intentions. It was so fucking attractive.

“Are you sure you’re in the right place? You look a little lost.” The line was lame, but your laugh was worth it.

“Wow. It’s that obvious hunh? I’m not lost, but someone I know seems to be.” You shook your head and looked back toward the door.

When you still didn’t move or press to talk to him further, Daveed had to sit down. Now that you were both seated, he could smell the notes of blackberry and dahlia that was your scent. He wanted to get closer, but he didn’t want to crowd you. 

“I’m Daveed.” In his head, he noticed that his voice was lower than normal, he cleared his throat as he extended his hand.

You looked at his hand as if he had offered you a fish. You couldn’t help what came out of your mouth next. 

“Uummmmm? They still shaking hands in the Bay? I thought that died in 2020.”

Daveed laughed so loud that a few people turned to look.

“Valid point, but human touch is so meaningful between friends. And I’m clean. A faithful partaker of the vaccine. But you know who I am?”

It wasn’t quite a question.

“Um, yes. This is your party isn’t it?” You laughed, a sound he wanted to hear again. “But I’m not your friend. You don’t even know my name.” 

Your mouth quirked up in a half-smile, then turned down.

Daveed thought the pout was adorable and sexy. You thought that you NEEDED to stop flirting with him. 

Daveed leaned toward you, eyes on your mouth. Your heart raced as he got closer, but you calmed down when you realized he was reaching for his phone which was in his pocket. Oh no, his phone! Your heart raced again. 

Not him about to ask for your number!

Daveed arched his brow as his phone unlocked. You could see that he opened his notes app.

“You’re right. I don’t know your name. I don’t know you at all. But I’m about to start learning all I can.”

Daveed looked down to his phone. You looked too, mesmerized by the way his hands engulfed it. He looked up in the air for a moment. It gave you a moment to admire his profile.

“Let’s see. I’ll start with the obvious.” He seemed to study you.

“Number 1. Beautiful.”

You blushed and looked back down at your hands, trying to hide your smile. Daveed went on.

“ Number 2. Does not touch strange men.” You chuckled, looked up at him and rolled your eyes.

Daveed winked in response. Your stomach jumped. What was happening right now? Was he really coming for you?

“Number 3. Charming and full of wit.” He looked over at you again. 

“Wait? Are you witty? Nevermind. Don’t answer that. You might bust my bubble.” 

He was rewarded with an outright laugh. He felt a warmth in his chest.

“Number 4. Doesn’t give it up easily.” 

He looked at your face which was not a smile and quickly deleted that, while hiding his own burgeoning grin. 

“Number 4. Doesn’t give up her intimate... details... easily.” 

Daveed looked up at your face as you sat perched on the edge of your seat, leaning over and peeking at his document. Your mouth was open and your eyebrows were raised, expectant. 

He imagined that’s how you might look when you were hungry for his touch. And fuck yeah, he’d succeeded in getting you closer. He smoothly checked your now prominent nipples through your top as he went back to looking at his phone.

You sat back and crossed your arms when you caught him looking because Daveed wasn’t slick. You covered your breasts with your hands on the low for added protection. Your body was a traitor.

Diggs glanced at your arms and allowed himself just a moment to imagine teaching you how to keep your hands and arms exactly where he told you to put them: above your head and out of his way, around his neck, behind your back, holding your ankles by your ears, massaging his... He cleared his throat and shifted, because the thought was making it hard for him.

Daveed wasn’t slick, but you were, just a little.

There was no mistaking what this was now. You needed to stop this. But you didn’t want to.

“My name is not an intimate detail.” It came out a half whisper, because the lump in your throat had wrecked your voice. That gave Daveed the excuse to lean closer as if he couldn’t hear. 

“Sorrywhatdidyousay?”

His, low, gravely drawl that made that all one word was sexy as fuck. And damn, he smelled good. A combination of cinnamon and musk. Parts of you were quivering that had no business to be right now. And damn. Your back. What the fuck?

“N-name? You were asking me what my name was. For your notes.” 

Daveed smirked at your stutter, briefly wondering what he had to do to hear you do that again. Then he shook his head.

“Nah. Actually, I wasn’t” And he closed the app and locked his phone. 

You felt your face fall to the floor as he stood up. You just played yourself. But that’s what you got for forgetting about Mark.

“I was about to take you down.” He smiled again. “I mean take down what you wanted to drink.” Daveed stood there expectantly, waiting for that smile. You did not disappoint him. “I’ll get your name when I get back with our drinks.”

There was nothing else to say but, “Koval and Coke.” You were past caring if Mark was going to show up or not. 

Daveed gave you with his famous grin. “Be right back.” He turned and tried to be cool as he went to the bar.

You sat there for a couple of minutes staring at Daveed’s back as he retreated to the bar. What the fuck were you doing? Panic started to set in and you jumped when your phone vibrated. You looked down and grabbed it. 

Hey Love, I’m here. On my way in.

Great. You responded, petty and done for the night. You closed your eyes and tried to get your head in the game. And blocking out that you had a drink on the way.

“Hey Love! So glad that you’re here.” Mark plopped down beside you and started to try to grope you. You discreetly evaded his grip and put a smile on your face. “Get your paws off me. You’ve got to circulate, Mark. You need this gig! ” You raised your hand for the waiter to signal for a drink. You ordered two a double whiskeys and gave the waiter a $100 bill.

Mark just stared at you and wiped his nose. You sat and watched as he literally vibrated for a solid minute. You tried to remain calm.

“Darling. Do you notice your new employers, like Mr. Casal over there, the producer who just gave you the chance of a lifetime in his production which is sure to be a hit.” You pointed across the room where Rafa was holding court. “I know you don’t need the money, but you need this to improve your reputation.”

The waiter was back quickly and you took the drink and handed it to Mark. “To level you out.” You clinked glasses to make it look like a good time. “Bottoms up.” The look on your face pierced his haze and let him know you were not to be fucked with. You sat there on the couch, acting the loving couple while Mark downed two double whiskeys and came down. 

After ten minutes: “I’m good Love. Thank you for looking out. I love you forever.” He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek, stood up, and offered you his hand. “Shall we?”

You smiled as if you didn’t want to kick him in the balls. “We shall.” And you set about helping Mark salvage this night.

\----

7 minutes earlier

On his way back from the bar, Daveed almost collided with Mark Monaco who had came in the door not paying attention, his head in his phone. This was the one casting choice Rafa had to talk him into.

But Mark blew them all away in the audition, so much so that he made them forget that he was from Britain and not the Bay. It sort of made weird sense to cast Mark as Chet, but with the expanded role in the musical, it also made Daveed hella nervous. 

Lots of responsibility for a cokehead. 

“Daveeeeed. What up!” D smiled at Mark. There was nothing else to do. 

“What’s crackin’, dude? Glad you could make it.” Mark cracked up laughing at the tardiness joke. “You got a little sum….” Daveed motioned to Mark’s nose with his thumb as both of his hands were wrapped around drinks.

“Oh shit.” Mark hastily wiped his nose. “I gotta go get my girl. She’s probably ready to bite my head off, and not in a good way….. You know wha I mean?” Mark slurred and waggled his eyebrows.

“What? There is no good…., nevermind man, go get your girl. Where is she?”

“That beauty right there.” Mark pointed at Daveed’s girl who didn’t know she was his girl yet. You. Damn. 

Pimp Mode: Deflated.

“Yep. That’s my Love.”

“She seems so very dope.”

Daveed meant the fuck outta that. Oh well. Hell.

“Don’t let me keep you from her.” Daveed sighed and raised his glass of bourbon in a salute. 

Daveed nursed his drink as he watched you struggle through life with Mark. He shook his head and then Rafa appeared at his side like magic.

“Shit!! Where did you come from?” He shook his head and handed Rafa your Koval and Coke.

Rafael was laughing, feeling loose, but nowhere near buzzed. He took a sip of the drink and grimaced. “Why’d you cut it with cola?”

Daveed reached to take the drink back.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to drink it,” insisted Rafa before he downed the rest of the drink. “I thought you grew out of mixers when you were 25.” 

Daveed was paying Rafael no mind. 

Rafael just shrugged and looked around the room again. “Oh, great! Mark is here. His girl Linden is fine as always. Damn. But she fine fine.” 

Rafa gave the drink to the circulating waitress then turned his head to the side trying to look at your ass as you circulated with Mark.

“Linden hunh? Like the tree?” Daveed asked, attempting to appear uninterested. “You know her?” 

That comment made Rafa turn and look carefully into Diggs’ face. He read him like a book and then laughed at what he saw. 

“What? You wanna know her?” 

Daveed met Rafa’s eyes and quickly looked away and the barley-haired man started cracking up. “Oh shit, Diggs. Was that drink for her?” Rafa pointed at the departed glass, then shook his head. “Ever the Romeo.”

“Haha, with yo’ Mercutio face ass.” Rafa was still rolling. “Calm down. It was going to be one drink.”

“Me calm down? I’m not the one who’s face is on the ground.”

“It’s not that deep. I’m not a homewrecker.”

Rafa doubled over laughing. Daveed flipped him off. He straightened out and got serious.

“But how could you not know who she is, Diggs? They are all over the socials man. They’re one of the paps’ fave couples.”

“You know I don’t scroll on social media man. I get in, look at my friends' feeds, 70% of the time, what you tell me to check 90% of the time, post what I need to and get out.”

“I get it. Escape mind control that way, but you gotta spend more time scrolling on the socials.” Rafa loved rattling D’s cage. “In this case it would have kept you from getting caught up in an impossible situation. Suck it up, tuck it in and c’mon.”

Daveed took one last look at you holding Mark down, took Rafa’s advice and began to mingle.


	3. Fresh Squeeze Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Linden Marshall is a 3rd year law student at Columbia. Daveed Diggs is still creating magic with his platonic life-partner Rafael Casal and nursing his broken heart post pandemic. Linden’s boyfriend is Mark Monaco, star of the superhero movie series Invincible. They’ve been together for years, and they know everything about each other including her trauma and his addictions. She’s beginning to think the love is gone. Mark gets a role on Broadway in Rafa & Daveed’s Blindspotting adaptation, Bay Boys, and Daveed & Linden’s worlds collide. *Loosely edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2023, post-pandemic
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Slow burn, Allusions to Drug Use, Co-dependency, NSFW, Allusions to Dom!Daveed, Hamilfam, Plot. 18+

45 minutes later, January 2023

The launch party was in full swing. Daveed had shaken off his funk and was challenging Bill to help them with the show, and a hot debate ensued. Bill wasn't trying to hear it, citing his integrity. 

Mrs. Martinez was listening, perched on a barstool sipping a drink through a straw, her head on a swivel going back and forth between the two men. Her husband, Anthony, who introduced himself as Ant, danced with Ariana in the middle of the room. 

Iglleheart’s laugh could be heard all around the venue. Of course he was talking with Sully. Lin caused a ripple in the crowd as he circulated, beard long and full of grey for his latest production. Utkarsh and Naomi were touring the room. Such a beautiful couple. 

You took everything in as if you were a 13 year old fan. You’d been around famous people, Mark and his fuckboi friends, all the time, but the talent in this room was overwhelming. And they all seemed so genuinely dope. You almost died when you accidentally bumped into Les. Luckily, law school prepared you to be poised at all times and he accepted your apology gracefully. 

Mark led you over to the bar, where Rafa and Malcom were lining up shots. 

“Heyyyy! Mark, I was just telling D that I was glad you made it in.” Rafa gave Mark a nod and looked at you appraisingly. 

“Who do we have here?” He was cute or whateva with his raised eyebrow. 

“Rafa, I want to introduce you to my Love. Linden Marshall, Rafael Casal.” 

“Elbow bump!” You rubbed elbows with Rafa, laughing with him. 

“But if we’re going to be that formal Mark, you didn’t include middle names. Santiago, m’lady.” 

Rafa clicked his heels and bowed deeply, making you laugh again. 

“Marie, sir.” You curtsied, smiling prettily at him.

“This is Malcom K. Diggs.” Rafa introduced you to Daveed’s brother.

“‘Sup,” saluted Malcom, eyeing you appreciatively. He and Daveed were definitely related.

“What does the ‘K’ stand for?” You tried to ignore Mark as he shifted from foot to foot. 

“Not telling.” He quipped.

“I don’t think Daveed even knows. ‘Tis one of the great mysteries of our time.” Rafa shook his head.

“Now that all formalities are dispensed with. This is how we do in the Bay Boys family. Family names. I’m Rafa, this is Malc, you’re….”

“Lindy,” you were quick to pick it up, “And this is...Mark?” Everyone laughed.

Rafa elbowed Mark in the side and mock-whispered, “She's adorable, and funny. Where did you find her?” 

Rafa’s natural wingman tendencies kicked in. Although he knew you and Mark were together, he also knew his bro was interested, so he was assessing the situation.

Mark looked at you, grateful that you gave him a talking point with Rafa. “At University, Actually. NYU. Years ago. We’ve been through a lot together. Thick and thin.” 

You fought the urge to wince, but instead just smiled and nodded. 

“Oh, so you’re eventually gonna tie the knot?” Rafa was pushing.

Mark chuckled, having been asked the question a lot.

“I wish I could pin her down, but Lindy is a… free spirit.”

Linden glared at Mark a little bit, then turned to Rafa and smiled.

“That’s not always the end goal, Rafa. A piece of paper does not signify the amount of love, and respect.” You stopped and gave Mark a side eye without realizing it. “That two people have for each other.”

Rafa looked at you for a few seconds. “You speak no greater truth.” Then he turned back to Mark.

“Well, seems like you are one lucky fellow to have bagged this beautiful, intrepid soul. Watch out before someone snatches her up.”

Mark laughed. “Oh, she threatens, but she never actually goes anywhere. At least not for long. Isn’t that right, Love?”

You smiled tightly at Mark. Cussing him the fuck out was not what was up. Rafa read the situation like a book. Malcolm tapped him and he looked toward the stage where the cast was gathering.

“C’mon, Mark. Let’s earn our keep for tonight.”

“Excuse us Lindy.” Rafa winked at you and smiled.

You gave Rafael a genuine smile. You liked him immediately. He was cool people. You nodded as they joined the crew, not really caring if Mark came back.

You saw Rafa join Daveed at the front and then you saw him look over at you. A chill went down your spine. You shook it off.

Rafa came up and leaned into Daveed. “Remind me to tell you what I found out about that Mark/Lindy situation.” 

Daveed was more interested than he wanted to be. His eyes immediately found you in the crowd and gave Rafa a little nod. Then he refocused. 

LMM was up to introduce the team. He stepped up the the mic.

“So, many years ago now, Daveed and I were hanging, just spitting raps with some people in between gigs. Guys like C Jack, UTK, and Igleheart, to name a few. He found out about this crazy idea I had, and said it was the dumbest shit he’d ever heard.” 

The crowd laughed, although most had heard the story many times. 

“But, what Diggs also said that he was down for whatever with me. He and his best bro Rafa were along for the ride of a lifetime and they both have changed my life for good.” Lin was emotional, his eyes shining. 

I am so honored to be here for the beginning of their Broadway journey and continuation of years of collaboration.” There were cheers and applause.

Lin held up a note.

“I have a note here, from President Harris.” More cheers. Daveed hid his smile in his hands and Rafael put his hand over his heart.

It reads:

“Daveed and Rafa, please save me and the First Gentleman a seat on opening night. Best wishes for a successful show. Love, a Bay Girl.”  
Lin handed the note to Rafa and gave both of them big hugs.

There was yelling and screaming for a solid minute. Linden looked at Daveed’s face, and he was smiling wide and brilliant. It was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. He took the mic.

“Thank you Lin. Well, we can’t follow that. Wow. All I really wanna say is I’m so glad that all of our friends and family are here to celebrate the beginning of this journey. And our new family.” Daveed motioned to the cast. “This has been a dream for us ever since we were just two Bay Boys dreamin in The Town. Rafa, watcha got?” 

He handed the mic to Rafa, who stepped up and shook his head. “So yeah, thanks Lin, you are such an inspiration. To our squad, You got us for life. Just like Diggs is stuck with me, all of you are stuck with us. Thank you for sharing this moment with us tonight.” Rafael gave the crowd an applause.

“I would like to introduce our Bay Boys crew. Of course we have Daveed Diggs as Collin, Myself, Rafael Casal, as Miles, our beautiful queen, Jasmine Cephas Jones Martinez, reprising her role as Ashley, introducing young Jabari Asher as Sean, Laura Mitchum as Val, Mark Monaco as Chet…” 

There was applause as Rafael introduced the cast. “This is going to be an incredible journey, but as we have a thing we say before every performance,” Rafa made a motion with his hand and the entire cast, as well as some in the audience, said in unison,” Energy UP, Expectations DOWN.” Big cheers.

An audio track started and Daveed stepped to the mic. “Now get loose and...Get your ass down to the floor.” 

The crowd roared and almost everyone started dancing, including the cast. Mark waved at you to come to the stage and pulled you up to dance. The beat of the song was hypnotic and you were into it. You didn’t think about the talk you were going to have with Mark later. At this moment, you were glad to be along for this ride. 

\------

The night was a fun whirlwind. After drinking, dancing, and talking to all kinds of folks, you were finally formally introduced to Daveed. Mark made a point to find him, as he always seemed to be moving away from you two.

“Daveed! Daveed!” He turned as Mark called his name. Shit! He was trying to avoid this, but he was caught. He pulled a smile for you.

“I’d like to introduce you to my girl that I was telling you about earlier. Linden Marshall.”

When you heard that Mark and Daveed had talked about you tonight, you tilted your head questioningly at Daveed. 

“Very pleased to finally meet you, Linden.” 

Daveed gave you a smile that was devastating but did not move from his spot.

You extended your hand toward him.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Diggs. Sir.” You couldn’t help but smile at him.

Daveed wanted to hear you call him ’Sir,’ again, in a different context. Perhaps when he was behind you, grasping your tied hands behind your back as you asked for permission to cum. Hot damn.

He quirked his eyebrow at you as you offered him your hand and replayed what Rafa told him earlier about your distaste for Mark. Was your relationship real? Could you really be in love with this joker? Surely, the connection he felt with you earlier wasn’t one sided.

When you looked at him, Daveed seemed shocked, or something else, but just for a moment, as he reached for you and held your hand in his, stroking your knuckles subtly with his thumb. A shiver ran up your spine.

Daveed summoned the appropriate character for the moment. His eyes connected with yours, as he used his French courtier’s bow to kiss your hand while holding your gaze.

“Enchanté, Mademoiselle.”

It was Mark who giggled, but you both ignored him. 

A jolt went from Daveed’s lips on the back of your hand to your back, which had that vague ache. You didn’t know what could help it. Daveed’s eyes held a clue as he straightened up, still holding your hand.

“Always nice to meet a new friend.” He was sucked into your brown eyes, trying not to drown. He cleared his throat.

“Oh, I have a feeling you’re got to learn a lot about Lindy, Daveed. She’s a scene.”

“A scene, Hunh?” Daveed’s smile was lethal. “That, I’d love to learn.” 

You blushed and tugged your hand back reluctantly. You had visions of Daveed’s lips traveling to other places in your body. Mark was oblivious.

A stranger approached. “Hello Mr. Monaco, Dean Kinderhouse, for Rolling Stone. I wonder if we could get a quote?”

“Sure, of course.” And Mark just left Linden standing there with Daveed.

You were flustered, looking back up into Daveed’s eyes and getting lost there. The height difference made you dizzy. He was a good four inches taller than you, and you had heels on. Your mouth opened to say something when all of a sudden, you fell into Daveed’s arms.

"Oh, my bad! Sorry!" Rafa grinned at you both as he went by. You could have sworn you’d seen him give D a wink.

Daveed held you close to him for a minute, looking down at you. You could feel the hardness of his body while looking at the softness of his eyes.

Daveed reluctantly released you. You laughed awkwardly and stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry. For earlier. I should have told you....” You just hoped that Daveed would understand.

He smiled at you. Then he dropped the smile and stared. His lips were so sexy, you were looking at them as he replied.

"No worries, Lindy. I get it." You really liked how your name sounded from his mouth. Oh god, his mouth...

Daveed caught you looking, but only smiled and looked away around the room. He needed to decide which way to play this. He hadn’t been challenged like this in quite a while.

Diggs shook his head imperceptibly at Mark conversing animatedly with the reporter. His dumb ass left you with him. He could be dangerous. Daveed turned back to you. The buzz in him helped him made a decision.

“If Mark hadn't arrived when he did, who knows what you and I might be saying… or doing together right now?” 

Daveed turned it on full force, inching a little closer, deepening his voice, but lowering the volume so that you would need to lean in. He paused, giving you a split second of choice. You absentmindedly chewed your lip as you stared at his mouth and thought of the possibilities. 

“Yeah. Think about it. How hard, how fast, and how intensely we could be… debating right now.”

He saw you shiver, and watched you as you watched his lips as his mouth quirked up into a smile. Daveed fought the urge to ask where you wanted them. He knew the look on your face.

He simply leaned in close again and said, “Breathe.”

Fuck. For another split second, you were willing to risk it all. You whimpered and released your lip, licked it, and looked up into his eyes again.

Daveed had the urge to throw you over his shoulder and take you to the hotel across the street. If you were his girl, he’d do it in a heartbeat. And then he would explore your body as he dug out any indecision. 

Then he saw the conflict on your face. 

Daveed took a deep breath and a step back. “I’m sorry.”

You were blinking up at him, trying to figure out what was happening.

“I’m crossing the line. It’s not fair. To you or to Mark. However I might feel about him.” Or you, he thought. Damn, that was fast.

“You need to figure some things out on your own. About you and Chet over there.” He jerked his head toward Mark. “But I can’t lie, I feel a vibe from you, but I’m not going to push it.” 

He was right. On both points.

“Mark is right, we’ve been together a long time. I love him, but…” You weren’t sure if you were still IN love with him. 

But you didn’t say that part. 

This was too fucking intense a conversation to be having with someone you’d just met.

“So let’s just roll it back and....”

You cocked your head in that way again. You were so damn cute.

“Welcome to the crew homie!” Wide smile, you loved it more and more. You relaxed and laughed as Mark returned with the reporter.

“Hey Love! Dean is going to get me some.. I mean he’s going to get me a cover story on Rolling Stone! Isn’t that amazing?” He looked from you to Daveed, expectantly.

“That’s great, Mark.” You tried to sound the supportive girlfriend. But you had a feeling where this was headed. You knew Mark too well.

“So, I’ll need to go with him to finish up the interview, because it will be quite long. You’ll be okay Love?”

There was silence as both you and Daveed stared at Mark. Daveed knew the scheme, get Mark high so that he would spill all the beans. He could not believe that 1. Mark was stupid enough to fall for it, or that much of a fiend, and 2. Mark was just going to leave his girl alone to get high, or that he was that much of a fiend. 

In that moment, you were done with Mark.

“That’s the dumbest shit I ever heard, Mark.” You were over his shenanigans.

Mark lit up. “Capital! Daveed thought Lin’s idea was stupid too, and look how that turned out.”

Daveed put his hands up. “My name Bennet...”

“Lindy, just stay and have fun, and call the car whenever you want to leave.”

“Mark, don’t expect me to be there when you get back.”

Daveed started backing up, turned and headed to the bar. As much as he wanted to watch this, he did not need to intrude.

Mark looked anxiously towards the door, where the reporter was waiting. He was annoyed.

“What is it now, Love? Why did you make a scene in front of Daveed? I’m sure he thinks you’re the proper bitch.”

Daveed watched from the bar as your head pivoted back on your neck. Aw shit. This was gonna be good. He sipped his whiskey.

“You’re the bitch, Mark. You know what? I take back what I said.”

Mark smiled and moved closer. “That’s my Love.”

“Go. Get high and get got by that reporter. It will give me time to get my things. I’m done with your sorry ASS. I’m tired of being your fucking crutch.”

Although Daveed could not hear what was begging said, the way your neck moved left no doubt.

Mark sneered at you. “Whatever Lindy. You’ll be back. You don’t deserve to be happy and I’m the closest you’ll ever get. See you in a month or two, tops. That’s IF you decide to really leave.”

He turned in his heel and caught up with the reporter.

Daveed was now beside you, obviously worried. This is NOT what you needed right now.

“Are you okay?”

You quickly swiped a tear away from your cheeks as Daveed’s blood pressure rose. He felt like pounding Mark’s face into the ground and then remembered that he got to do that every night on stage. Maybe Mark wouldn’t get fired first thing in the morning. 

“Do you need me to get…”

“What I need is to be alone right now, please Daveed?” You looked up at him, broken, and a renewed desire to break Mark’s nose arose in him. Fucking asshole.

“Daveed. We just established that we are friends. In this case, I’d love some time alone, maybe a drink or three then I will go get my shit together.”

This side of you was hard, and you were speaking from behind a wall you’d put up. You were harsh, but it didn’t put Daveed off. It made him want you more.

“Cool, I’ll leave you alone Lindy. Will you find me if you need anything? Before you go home?”

“At this point, I just need peace, or a world without men. Either one would do nicely. So no, I probably won’t come to find you Daveed. No offense.” You looked over and failed horribly at trying to suck it up. “Go. You should have fun. This is your night.”

Daveed just nodded instead of following his urge to take you in his arms. He wanted to make you feel the opposite of the pain you were feeling right now. He backed up a bit, watching you before he turned around to mingle again.

Nothing could stop the fun with his crew , but he was also sure to count how many drinks you were having out of the corner of his eyes, which he kept you in on the low.

After about five drinks, by his count, you walked a bit unsteadily to the door. It was almost midnight.

\-----

You ordered drunk after drink chasing numb. You knew Daveed was watching you. But you didn’t care. Fucking Daveed Diggs. Should you be fucking Daveed Diggs?

Anyone was better than Mark. No. Noone was better than Mark. No. One You needed to be with no one. By yourself. No Fucking. NO Mark. No Daveed. No Diggs.

You needed to get away from his attractivation. You were going to find somewhere else to drink. You asked the bartender where the good places to drink were in Hell’s Kitchen, and he told you. There was one a few doors down. Score.

\-----

As he went into the lobby, Daveed paused to look around. You were nowhere to be found. He went to the coat check counter and asked the girl there about you.

“Hi. Did you see a girl with hair up in a bun in a whatdoyoucallit, mauve turtle neck and white pants come out a minute ago?”

The girl looked up at Daveed and stared. Her mouth fell open. “You’re Daveed Diggs.”

She smiled at him and literally licked her lips.

Daveed wasn’t in the mood for this at the moment. But he smiled and responded.

“Yeah, that’s me. Listen, did you see my friend? She was upset and I just want to be sure she’s okay.”

The clerk smiled some more and giggled. “Yeah, she went out the front doors and headed down the street to the right.”

Shit, Daveed thought. Didn’t seem like you were in a Bently. “Thanks,” he said as he started out of the doors.

“Hey, if you don’t find her, I get off in an hour.” The girl winked at him. Daveed just smiled at her and gave her a wave, shaking his head as he went out of the door.

He looked down the street at the rows of bars and saw you go into one down the block.

“I can’t believe I’m chasing this girl,” he mumbled , as he ignored the cold and jogged down the street and into the bar.

\------

You felt like you were floating down a lazy river at the waterpark, asleep in the sun. You groaned and opened your eyes to see New York City going past the window of the backseat of the car you were in.

"You know you got a filthy mouth?" You’d cussed like a sailor as he pulled you out of the bar.

The owner of the sexy ass voice that uttered that did not seem upset. You looked over at Daveed and stuck your tongue out, then closed your eyes. Then you opened them again to do a double take.

Oh, yeah. Daveed found you drinking again in the bar and had to chase you down the block some more as he settled the tab when you ran away. That was fun.

"Well, Mr. Daveed Diggs, Sir. That's because I'm fucking lit, Sir. Do you fucking mind, Sir?"

Daveed looked over again and smiled a beautiful smile at you. You had to catch your breath.

"Nah, fucking love that mouth." He thought you couldn't hear him, but at the moment you had superhuman hearing. You were better than Mr. Invincible himself. The prick.

He was mad turned on at all the ‘Sirs’ but he knew you were wasted. He would teach you what that word meant when you were fully functioning.

You frowned. Daveed realized that you heard him.

Daveed chucked, low and sexy. “Didn’t mean to say that so loud.”

You laughed. "You wanna see what this mouth can do?"

Diggs gave you a sideye. "Not tonight."

You got mad for no reason. "Fuck you! I'm not down to get down on my knees for you Mr. Diggs." You crossed your arms. "I was just about to make that point."

Daveed chuckled. "Ok." Another side eye.

“Although it’s interesting that you were about to make that point when no one was discussing you getting in your knees for me. Were they?”

Daveed eyebrows were raised.

“I-I thought you said that.” You we’re trying to play it off, the sudden adrenaline clearing your head a little.

He chuckled again. “Nah. Linden, if I wanted you on your knees for me, there’d be no mistaking. I’d just say, ‘Get on your knees. Now.’” 

Holy shit. The command was a deep, sexy, growl and in your current state, you could not prevent yourself from obeying. You were on your knees in the back of the SUV. 

Daveed’s eyes got wide. So obedient for him. His cock was pleased.

“Linden...” it was a warning, but fuck you were perfect looking up at him from that position.

“Driver roll up the partition, please.” You smiled at Daveed.

“Linden...what are you doing?” The control Daveed thought he’d had in this situation was leaving fast.

You felt powerful as you saw the look on his face, and more so when you looked down. There was a thick, long rod in Daveed Diggs’ pants right now. You needed to lick your lips.

You were still looking at it when you asked. “May I touch, please. Sir?”

You looked up at him with that word on those wet lips and he fought the urge to fuck you five ways to Sunday. He opened his legs more and nudged his hips toward you.

“Yes, you may.” He barely got out the gravely whisper.

You placed your palm on his thigh, where his tip seemed to be, and pressed down. Your eyes rolled back in your head when you felt that it was, in fact, like a steel rod, and you tipped your head back, exposing your neck to Daveed. He wanted to grab it, but he kept his hands fisted at his sides on the seat as the car rolled uptown.

You could feel his cock pulse and you whimpered a little bit. “Damn Daveed. The things I would do.”

Your head came up and you arched your back, drawing Daveed’s eyes to your erect nipples through your shirt. He wanted to pinch them so that he could hear you yelp from the pain, then lift your shirt and lick and kiss the hurt away. But he just licked his own lips.

He couldn’t help the question. “What would you do?” Another whisper.

“Mmmmmm. First I would spit on it. Make sure it’s wet enough. Because we would need to match.”

He caught your meaning and grunted. This girl will be the death of me, he thought. He was tumbling down the slope.

“Then what?”

His tone was deep and dark. It made you shiver.

“I don’t know if I would want to give you a good hand job, or taste you? Maybe both? Yes. Both. Then, we would see how well you fit in my throat.”

Daveed was mesmerized.

“How big is it, Daveed. Will it fit? Can I fit your cock and all your cum in here?”

And then you opened your mouth. Wide, showing him the path past your tonsils.

“Fuuuuuuuck. Lindy.” You were so nasty. He’d need to teach you some manners.

The only thing Daveed could do was to pull you up into his lap and take control of that mouth with his own, before he took his dick out and did it that way.

Your first kiss was filthy. Lips, tongue, and teeth gnashed and Daveed put his tongue down the throat you just showed him. You sucked it, previewing the skills you’d just bragged about. Daveen tore his mouth away and grabbed the bun in your head, pulling your head back, nipping and biting your neck.

Your crotches together were magical, the layers of denim both preventing and causing spontaneous combustion. Just as Daveed decided he was going to fuck you in the back of this car, it rolled to a stop.

“Shit.” Your brain misfired as Daveed stopped moving, holding his forehead against yours, his breathing ragged.

Daveed held his finger up, trying to regain composure. You looked at it as if you were going to devour it and he quickly put it back down. He leaned back, and observed you in his lap, his eyes glowing under half closed lids.

He could feel movement from your crotch, and the thought of you clenching around nothing seemed like such a waste. Daveed could only imagine you on his lap with no clothes on and suddenly he wanted to try and find your clit.

Instead, he extended his hands toward you, put them on your hips and stopped you from squirming, which you didn’t realize you were doing. Daveed easily lifted you off him and back into your seat. You whimpered. He clenched his fists again, sighed, turned, and got out of the car. 

“Hey!?”

Daveed stood outside in the cold for a minute, cooling down. This could not happen like this. He opened the door for you.

You looked up at him as he extended his hand to you. You started at it, knowing that he’d made a decision about what would happen next, and that it was probably for the best.

"Thank you."

Daveed smiled at you, real and gorgeous as you stepped out of the car. “Look. Text me when you get in. I want to make sure you made it safely.” 

You looked at him quizzically.

“It’s either you text me or I see you to your door. And I think you better text me.”

You were sobered now. You nodded and put his number in your phone.

“Thank you? I’m sorry for tonight, Daveed. Shit. this is fucked up…” You started to cry.

Daveed raised his hand and wiped your tears away with his thumb, touch soft as a feather.

“Don’t cry. C’mere.” He reached for you and pulled you to him, wrapping you up in his arms. Your head was on his chest. The muscles in his back rippling underneath your hands. He felt so damn good, you wanted to stay there forever.

So you cried a little bit more. You sucked it up and stopped crying after about a minute or so. You pulled back. 

“You’re right to set boundaries. We don’t need to blur the lines again. Despite the lines we crossed, you’ve been a good friend tonight, Daveed. I’m glad I met you tonight.”

“What a night, yeah?” He laughed. “You deserve friendship, Lindy.” Even though he wanted so much more in the moment, Daveed’s goal became to show you what happiness the world could hold.

You couldn’t quite believe that. Not after what you caused to happen to Dell. So you just nodded.

“Thank you Daveed.” You started toward your door. “G’night.”

“Good night, Lindy. Text me.”

“Will do, Daveed.” You gave him a small, wistful smile.

Lindy turned and went in, thinking of what could have been tonight with Daveed, if only there were no Mark to contend with.

Daveed watched her through the doors until she got in the elevator, and waited in the car until she texted, then opened his Notes app as the car rolled back down town.


	4. Fresh Squeeze Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Linden Marshall is a 3rd year law student at Columbia. Daveed Diggs is still creating magic with his platonic life-partner Rafael Casal and nursing his broken heart post pandemic. Linden’s boyfriend is Mark Monaco, star of the superhero movie series Invincible.
> 
> They’ve been together for years, but Linden is accepting tha the relationship is over. Mark gets a role on Broadway in Rafa & Daveed’s Blindspotting adaptation, Bay Boys, and Daveed & Linden’s worlds collide. *Loosely edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2023, post-pandemic
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Angst, Allusions to Drug Use, Co-dependency, NSFW (a little Smut), therapy, Hamilfam, some social media, Plot. 18+
> 
> A/N: This chapter has lots of plot. 🙃

"So, this pussy is mine now, right?" Daveed’s hand was on your stomach, his long fingers skimming your clit as he took one of your nipples in his mouth.

You inhaled sharply as Daveed moved his hand down and flicked your clit with his thumb while slipping two fingers inside you. The way your pussy gripped them made his heart beat a mile a minute. Daveed thought he would bust as you used both hands to rub his cock. 

Your lips were above it, hovering in a beautiful almost kiss which allowed moisture to escape your mouth as you lubricated it for the best hand job he’d ever felt. Then those lips, wet and full, went around his head and sucked as you swallowed him down your throat.

That mouth. That filthy, sexy mouth. You were just about everything at the moment..

Daveed leaned back as he let you take control of the rhythm of the situation. You liked it, he could tell, but you still hadn't answered his question. He stopped you .

"Right?" Daveed demanded.

He wanted so many things at that moment.

He wanted you to say yes.

He wanted to hear your sexy aroused voice call him ‘Sir” again.

He wanted you to release control to him.

He wanted to make you cum.

"Y-yes Sir. It's yours. Whenever you want."

When it seemed as if everything was perfect, Daveed woke up. 

“Mutherfucker. It was just a dream.”

Daveed couldn’t believe it. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head while rubbing his cock. It had been a while since he had blue balls.

—-

The morning after the launch party, you woke up with a doozy of a hangover. Your head was pounding, but you managed to make it to the kitchen for some water and aspirin. 

You obviously did too much last night, but you could only use one brain cell at a time while trying to re-hydrate. You filled your water bottle with water and ice, and took it back to bed with you. 

Once you climbed back in, you looked at the ceiling to get last night together in your mind.

One thing you remembered was that you were moving out today. You were glad that Mark wasn’t back, not that you expected him to be from what you remembered about last night. He was probably passed out cold somewhere and would be until late tonight. It was only-

“Holy Shit!” You said aloud to the empty room as memories came flooding back. You picked up your phone to find it lit up with notifications, and from some people you did not recall giving your number to. 

You and Jasmine apparently hit it off because she sent you several videos last night. They were mostly hilarious and un followable clips of people dancing and having fun. But you lingered over one. 

It was a video of Ant, Jon, Oak, Groff, and Daveed trying to make a cheerleading pyramid in someone’s hotel room. They were wasted. 

Anthony was the smallest, so he was going to be the flyer, but that went terribly wrong when Jon dropped him as Oak shifted beneath him, toppling over Daveed and Groff, who were on either side. 

Ant ended up in Daveed’s arms on the floor while Jazzy laughed hysterically. D just held and soothed his friend as Ant drunkenly cried about blowing the stunt. It was so adorable. You fell in love with this crew.

Your cousin Craig also texted. That was convenient, because you needed to crash at his place until you got on your feet.

Your night was still a little fuzzy, but your heart started pounding when you unlocked your phone to read the texts. You remember putting Daveed’s number in your phone before you came upstairs and crashed. 

Vague notions of you feeling him up in the car came back to you. 

“Fuck. What did you do? Did you…?” You were talking to yourself out loud. A hallmark of sanity.

What you saw in the message preview made your heart beat even faster. 

“Good girl.”   
You got warm under the covers. You sat up, and took a couple of deep breaths before you opened the text thread. It wasn’t long.

Shit. You did call Daveed ‘Sir?’ didn’t you? And you also described in great detail how you would blow him. 

“Fuuuuuck meeee!” You screamed into your pillow which was now over your face. He probably thought you were a ho.

You searched your mind to see if you told him what the phrase “Good Girl” did to you? If you had an aural spot, that was it. 

This went way too far last night. You sat up, gulped some water, and lay back down, very still, hoping that you would remember every detail.

When you did, you spoke to yourself some more. 

“FUCKING HELL!” You covered your head with a pillow and screamed. This was not good. You’d have to figure out how you were going to fix that later, there was no time for this now.

You opened Craig’s message and saw that he wanted to go to brunch. He’d texted at 11:30. It was just 12:45, so he wouldn’t be too put out that you hadn’t responded yet.

You texted him back to meet you at Mom’s Kitchen at 2 and hopped in the shower. After showering and dressing, you grabbed all your toiletries, makeup, beauty products and pulled out a bag from the storage room, dumping them in. 

You pulled out the dirty laundry basket, because you knew that was full of what you loved to wear the most. Fuck it, you would be out of here tonight.

\----

Daveed was tripping.

Not him about to have a wet dream. How old was he? Over 40 and too old to be dreaming about a 20 something. He was a fucking dirty old man.

He drifted back to the dream. It was so vivid. Like it really happened. This girl had some strong magic. He looked back over the short exchange of texts between you two last night that set him off. This was an impossible situation.

Daveed pulled his hair back, pulled on some sweats and a beanie and donned sunglasses. That should be enough that no one recognized him. 

He headed downstairs to Central Park and went for a quick run. Maybe that would clear his head. It was almost 11, so it was warmer and the park was more crowded than usual, but no one looked twice at him. 

That was good. He did not feel like talking or posing for pics right now. After about 45 minutes, he headed back to his suite. He was still there while he finalized renting an apartment in Brooklyn. He’d put it off too long.

He was going to give his run as Collin in the musical a year, tops, because he could not stand to stay in New York for longer than that. He would miss Cali too much. 

Being out east again was good though, since time and distance was a good thing to separate himself from his ex. She was based in LA now and being in the same town right now would be awkward. And she could take her time getting her things out of the house.

Daveed headed for the shower. As the water ran down his back, Daveed’s thoughts turned back to you. He was frustrated at his brain that wouldn't let you go as he stroked himself to a halfway satisfying completion. 

He had to get out of his head, and specifically get YOU out of his head. This situation was a non starter, too much drama. 

Daveed had plenty of numbers in his phone that he could use to get off, but he needed to move on to a distraction that wasn't ass. He had a feeling that would only make it worse.

When he finished, he texted Rafa. He needed to get out of the house and take his mind off of the impossible woman that was you.

It took over an hour for Rafa to get out of bed and get ready. Daveed met him in Hell’s Kitchen, not too far from the event venue. He had already gotten a place, always ready. You walked the three blocks from his apartment to the spot.

Rafa was wearing sunglasses, not as a disguise; Daveed could tell he was in bad shape.

“Man, I am hung the fuck over. I need greasy food and water, stat.”

“This place is just the ticket. Mom’s Kitchen.”

“Shhhhhhh, man, not so loud.” Rafa grabbed Daveed’s shoulder and whispered. Daveed grinned at his friend.

“And turn down that fucking smile. Too bright.” Rafa waved the sunshine of Daveed’s smile away from him. 

Daveed shook his head, chuckled, and walked the remaining distance in silence. He simply enjoyed the quiet vibe that was always between you two.

The all day lunch spot was crowded on a Saturday and it took a minute for them to get to the front of the line to talk to the host stand. Daveed flashed his famous smile at the guy and they were up for the next table.

Rafa grimaced and waited for the table, barely holding on. He kept his eyes on the floor, super dizzy. Daveed looked around and saw you, laughing and leaving the restaurant with a nice looking buff man. 

He watched you take his arm and look up at him adoringly as you waited for a couple of minutes until your ride got there.

“Well, damn,” Daveed whispered to himself. “She has another man already.”

“What?” Rafael, heard D muttering to himself.

“Nothing, just looking at people’s food. I’m hungry.” Daveed tried to hide his disappointment.

Time to move on indeed.

——

You and Craig were eating brunch at Mom’s Kitchen midtown.

"Stop beating yourself up." Craig always knew what you were thinking.. "Yeah, you fell for it again, but at least you came to your senses. As long as you don’t go back to that asshole. I swear to gawd, Lindy…”

Craig was your cousin and your ride or die. It used to be you two and Dell running those Jersey streets and now Craig was left to hold you down.

"Ugh. I’m done. He was so embarrassing, and the jig is he doesn’t even know that the person he embarrassed is himself. So of course I get blasted, gah, I was so drunk last night, Craig. I was...just out of control."

Craig raised his eyebrow and asked, “What exactly did you do, Linden?”

You sighed and proceeded to tell him all about your escapade with Daveed. His eyes were wide as saucers by the time you were finished. Then, he reached for his mimosa and raised it in the air. 

"I will toast to that!"

You laughed and raised your Prosecco glass. 

"I'm not going out like that, Craig." You shook your head. "I JUST broke up with Mark last night.”

“Again,” Craig inserted. You rolled your eyes. 

“I'm not ready for a... a... thing, right now." You sighed. “I have my final year and a half of law school, and I need to focus on that and myself right now. That will be hard enough.”

"Lindy, time to put on your big girl panties. Who says you have to have a relationship with the guy? Just have fun. Whatever that might mean to you."

Craig’s eyes sparkled in his brown skin as he gave you a side smile which showed his dimples.

“Just don't go in all blind like you did with Mark. It's time to live life. But you probably need to talk to someone to get your head straight before you get with someone else. You can’t love anyone else if you don’t love yourself. " 

You sighed at his suggestion. Therapy after the accident didn’t go well, you just sat there the whole time and answered the counselor’s questions with short replies. Finally, he released you, telling your mother that you would have to make the choice to talk or not. 

You chose not.

"I don't know about all that. I'm not planning on getting with NOBODY anytime soon. Eyes wide open." You chuckled a little, trying to make it seem as if you didn’t hear his suggestion to see a therapist.

Craig sucked his teeth and shook his head, reading you like a book. He changed the subject. 

“Now, do I need to fuck Mark up, or what?” 

Craig never liked Mark and was just looking for an excuse.

“I don’t need you to fight him, Craig, I just need your muscle to help me move some boxes.”

“See I don’t believe you. You got the funds to hire some movers. You must need me to rearrange that pretty boy’s face.”

You just kept shaking your head at him. "You're not my Superman, Craig."

"Well, who's gonna save you, little girl?"

"I don't need anyone to save me. I'm a grown woman.”

Craig gave you a side eye.

"I mean, who's gonna save you from yourself?"

You rolled your eyes at him. You knew what he meant.

"Fuck you Craig. I'm evolving. Don't need you to save me. I can save my own damn self."

Your attitude was in full effect.

“Ok, ok. Whatever you say. Let’s go get your shit and get it over to my place. I’m giving you a month, tops. I know you don’t want to go to Aunt Mona’s.”

You looked down. There was no way you could face your mom with this. Again. 

“Cmon. Let’s get started. Free labor ends at midnight.” Craig looked at his watch. “You got 10 hours.”

You grinned at him, stood up and gave him a hug.. “Let’s get it. There’s a truck on reserve.”

\----

When you and Craig got out of the elevator, you stopped dead in your tracks, Mark’s jacket was on the couch.

"Shit!"

Craig saw it too. "Do you want to come another time?"

You thought about it. "No. I don't want to put this off. Let's just get this over with."

"Ok. I got you."

You took a deep breath as you opened the door.

Mark was on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked terrible. He stood up and walked toward you.

Craig stepped in between you and Mark, looking down at him. He was pretty buff and taller.

"Don't even try it, Marky Mark. I've been waiting for a reason..."

Mark squared up. "Word? There's nothing to it, bro. Sis, whatever. I don't give a fuck."

Craig laughed in his face. "Lemme show you what this sissy can do to your pretty ass face, boy."

You stepped in between them.

"Both of ya'll calm the fuck down. Craig, I got this. Can you go get my clothes?"

Craig stood down. "Ok." He looked back at Mark as he walked to the bedroom.

Mark was staring back as you started speaking.

“Why all the dramatics?”

"I was waiting for you. I have to talk to you."

You crossed your arms, suspicious.

"I hope that you had a good time last night. Did you?"

Guilt crept in as you thought of what happened between you and Daveed. But then you remembered what Mark did.

"Yes. I did. Did you and that reporter have a good time?" You knew the drill. He probably got wasted and had sex with god knows what.

Mark frowned.

"Lindy. Don't stress about that interview. It was just business.I know you don’t like it when I get that way, but that's not enough to throw away the rest of our lives on. It’s just a sometime thing" 

Mark went and leaned against the wall. Lindy used to think it was so cute when he did that.

"Sometime thing? How many times do you do your sometime thing, Mark? How many times have you almost died when we were together? I can’t be responsible for your life anymore."

Mark dropped his head. "Listen. It’s not important, because it was just fun. I just did it to be sociable. It’s under control." 

He walked toward you again. "Do you really want to throw away forever with me over a little recreation?"

You could not believe him. You allowed yourself to be taken into his arms as you breathed his familiar smell. Sweet memories flooded your mind.

"That's my girl." you knew Mark was smiling, thinking you were back.

"I worshipped you like holy days. You were my everything. We’ve been together for years, you said you had my back. Do you remember?"

Mark pulled back and smiled at you.

You asked again. "Do you remember?"

He nodded, happy.

"But you choose not to remember when you overdosed the first time. I was destroyed and you promised not to hurt me ever again. I definitely remember."

Mark's smile dropped.

"Linden, if we just got married, I'm not going to need to do drugs like that anymore. Nothing compares to you. I love you. We are indestructible. We're like Jay and Bey."

"Asshole, you ain't no got damn Sean Carter..." Craig came charging out of the bedroom with clothes in his arms.

"Shut up, Craig!" You were done with both of them.

Craig mean mugged Mark all the way out the door.

"What he means is I'm no Bey. I'm not strong enough to take your ass back. And I'm not your wife. I won't ever be."

You pulled away, reached in the pocket of your jeans and put the key on the counter.

"I said what I said and I mean it. We're done."

"How can you say that? It can't be that easy."

Linden thought about what he said.

"No. Yeah. It is that easy." 

You really had no regrets.

"Do you know how many bitches want your spot? But you don't appreciate shit." 

He went over and grabbed the key off the counter. Then he started back over to you, visibly mad with his hand clenched. You peeped that made yourself taller, bracing yourself and ready to gouge his eyes out.

"BACK THE FUCK UP! " Craig said as he was coming back in the door. He came and stood by you.

Mark just threw him a look.

"Have your shit out by the time I get back. I'm not taking your ass back this time." 

Mark said it low as he walked out of the door and slammed it.

You breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ooooh, please let me pound his face in."

"No, Craig. Let's just get my shit and be out."

"Ok, boo." Craig grabbed Linden as you turned around and held your. you hugged him tight, grateful that he was there . Then, you pushed him away.

"Let's get to work."

It took you a couple of hours, but you got everything that you and Craig could carry out of the house. you didn't worry about the furniture or anything big because you just wanted to be done with it.

It was late by the time you got your stuff settled into storage and in Craig’s guest room. You were exhausted. You two ate some pizza and you told him you were crashing for the night. 

“Anything else I can do for you, Lindy?” Craig was worried about you.

"Nah, you've done enough. Thank you, Cuz. I love you!"

Linden reached up and hugged him. He hugged your back.

"Love you too, Lindy." He pulled back to look at your face.

“I’m good. Promise.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.” He gave you one last hug and left you alone.

When Craig was gone, you just wanted to crawl into bed. You were so tired and wanted oblivion, having thought too much about too many things.

\-------------

In his suite, Daveed was stalking Lindy’s social media, trying to see what was up. Just out of curiosity. There were no posts from today, but he saw one in 2022 with you and the guy from today. The caption indicated that the guy, Craig, was your cousin. 

Daveed stalked further and saw a picture of a good looking kid, someone named Dell, that you posted every year on May 9th. 

Rest in power King. Throwback to when you were making moves and they were clocking you. I miss you so. 💔  
They were memorial posts and the comments were always disabled. Must have been a childhood friend.

For some reason, Daveed took a big breath. He felt lighter, having been in a mood all day. He did not want to explain why his mood changed all of a sudden, but he was inspired again. The potential was limitless.

You finally took a shower and climbed into bed. You scrolled through your social media and came across the fact that Daveed had followed you, and that he had posted, which was kinda rare. You had over 200 new followers, no doubt because of your new ‘friend.” You shook your head at the fuckery.

You were giddy when you saw D’s post.

It was a screenshot of one of his notes, specifically the one he started about you the night before.

Working on a project with potential. Don’t know when it will finally happen, but whenever it is, I think it will be worth the wait. Just like all the other great things in my life.  
Your smile was wide and you just stared at the post. You opened messages to text him more than once, but you thought about what Craig said that afternoon. 

You liked his post, plugged in your phone, and went to sleep, exhausted, but warm inside. For the first time in a long time, you had hope.

\---

Across town, Daveed saw that you liked his post and started to call you. Then he thought better of it and put his phone down. Baby steps, the thought. 

Then, Daveed forgot about his phone and turned to his first love. He started to create art to express how he felt. The other would come with time.

\------

Two weeks later

You sat on the couch and looked around the room, noting the calming decor which also included Dr. Baldwin. She was chestnut brown and her high puff was beautiful and peppered with grey. Her brown eyes were clear and sharp. You liked her immediately, but felt a sense of dread about what she would do when she found out about you.

In her office, the lights were soft, there was a water fountain trickling in the corner, and a noise machine by the door. All of that calmed you and made you feel safe when you sat down and took in your surroundings.

“Would you like some tea? Oolong, Green, or Black?” You looked over to her electric tea kettle and her selection of teas and calmed down even more. 

“Thank you. Oolong, please” You watched your as she prepared your drink.”Sugar or honey?” She was very calm and deliberate.

“Honey. Thank you.”

She turned back to you and handed you a solid feeling white mug. The tea was pleasantly warm in your hands. You took a sip before you were sure she would kick you out of her office.

“So, what brings you here today Ms. Marshall; may I call you Linden?”

“Yes, Linden, or Lindy. Although you may want me to leave when I tell you what I’ve done. You may not consent to talk to me.”

Dr. Baldwin raised her eyebrow at you, and turned to the table beside you. “I record all of my sessions, so that I can have all of the details for the plan of therapy. My secretary told you about this, yes?”

You shifted, a bit uncomfortably, but you nodded. “Yes, it’s fine.”

She pressed record on her device and picked up her own mug of tea. 

“Now, Lindy. Tell me about yourself.”

Your throat was constricted and you felt the tears coming. You took another sip of tea.

“Are you sure you want to hear this? It’s pretty horrible.”

“I’ve heard it all, Lindy. Tell me what you did that was so horrible.”

You searched her face, and as the tears rolled down yours, you told her. 

“I killed my brother.”


	5. Fresh Squeeze Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2023, post-pandemic
> 
> Plot: Linden Marshall just finished law school at Columbia University in NYC. Daveed Diggs is still creating magic with his platonic life partner Rafael Casal in the form of their Blindspotting musical, Bay Boys. Linden’s boyfriend WAS Mark Monaco, star of the superhero movie series Invincible. They were together for years, and her trauma and his addictions were toxic. She knows now that wasn’t love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, Angsty Angst, drug and alcohol use, surprise flights, Anthony Ramos. Lots of Plot.
> 
> Keep in mind that this the same AU as Arrivals, with Holly Woods, but is BEFORE Rafa and Holly get together. And don’t come for me about Anthony.

NYC, May 2023

Jasmine was blowing up your phone as you were trying to get dressed. You had to search for it under the pile of clothes on your bed.

You had procrastinated getting ready, trying to finish one of your applications for a summer internship at this law firm in Harlem that you were excited about. 

You wanted to finally relax after finishing Columbia law in the top 10% of your class. You just wanted to relax and enjoy this weekend.

Craig, your mom and your uncle were the only ones to attend your graduation. They knew you didn’t want any fanfare, so your famous friends didn’t attend, and they had a show to do, but they’d sent you tons of well wishes.

We're coming up, get decent!  
You chuckled and shook your head. Anthony usually raided the refrigerator when he came over. This time, you told him to bring his own snacks..

You slipped on what you were wearing for the night. Craig was in his room getting ready and you had volunteered his place, so you were playing hostess. You were surprised that he was so chill about it, actually. 

“Pika Pika,” you said to yourself in the mirror then ran to answer the doorbell. It was almost 6 pm.

You opened the door for Cookie Monster and Big Bird. You burst out laughing. But you stopped when you saw Anthony's face. He had like five bags from Whole Foods that he was juggling in his blue arms.

"Jazzy!!!! There's my girl. Hey Ant! leave the food and your girl. We may run off together."

Anthony came in the door loaded down with bags and kissed you on the cheek. 

“I love you Lindy, but fuck you man.” You punched him on the shoulder. 

“Ow! Time to get this party started!”

Linden heard Jazzy’s Brooklyn accent turn into a London lilt as she started play fighting with Ant. They felt like family at this point.

=================  
Ever since the launch party in January, Jasmine had pursued you as a friend persistently. You normally didn’t let anyone in because of the circumstances of your life, but Jas was oblivious to your awkwardness with normal human beings.

“Girl, you are fucking DOPE, and you are NOT gonna deny my love. I know your life has been a trip, and you don’t have to tell me all of it, but I’m not gonna let you shrivel up and be a little retiring wallflower. Life is to be lived.” 

Jasmine telling you that during a Saturday brunch date in February was the key to your heart. She drew you out, and you didn’t see what value you added to her life.

But she loved you anyway. And you loved her, and of course, Anthony was part of the package. 

He was beautiful, loud, talented, and reckless, but he reminded you too fucking much of Dell to be annoyed with him very long.

Your circle had certainly widened from just Craig. That was one thing for which you could thank Mark. You were working on him being a distant memory. He hadn’t lasted too long in Bay Boys, quitting soon after the musical opened in March. 

Daveed’s hands and feet had ‘slipped’ one too many times during the scene when he was stomping his ass on stage. Mark cited health reasons, and publicly spiraled a bit. He was currently in rehab. 

Again. 

You had not heard from him and that was absolutely fine with you.

Because Jasmine was in Bay Boys and that was her life, the cast and crew became yours as well. Rafael was the type of chaotic creative genius that fascinated you; you could listen to him talk for hours. 

Things with Daveed were more tricky. Ever since that awkwardness with him after the launch party, you’d kept your distance, but you hung out a lot, so you were trying to be friends.

When you and Jas and Ant and Rafa hung out and talked, Daveed was there, smiling shyly and sneaking glances at you, throwing in pearls of wisdom every so often. 

He was so dope and so talented and intelligent and so freaking hot, but you were trying to get yourself together. You were convinced that night in January had been a mistake. 

You needed some space. And time. Law school was no joke, and you were in therapy so entanglements was not what was up.

Daveed sensed your hesitancy and decided to stop pursuing you. But he couldn’t stop how he felt.

You were both a little wasted and keyed up the night of the launch party, and despite the way you were beautiful and intelligent and sexy as fucking hell, he was not going to press you. 

Daveed was sure that you two could be something special if you would give it a chance, but he didn’t want to chase you, but he was so gone for you, that if you just nodded your head at him, he would be at your feet.

The attraction was undeniable. There was a crazy little dance you two did that everyone recognized and respected. This group seemed to know you were fragile, and that you didn’t need to be pushed too far.

But the more they persisted, the more you came out of your shell. The more you trusted, the more the old Lindy came back. 

Craig noticed first soon after you started hanging with the crew when you were trying to find a place to live. He went to one showing with you and sat you down for a talk.

“Girl, I love the light in your eyes. I haven’t seen this Lindy since…well in a long time. Stay with me for as long as you want. I know you need to get through this last semester of school, you don’t need one more thing to think about. I’m proud of the work that you’re doing on yourself, Linden.”

You were grateful to Craig. His place on the Upper West Side was super convenient to Columbia, and not having to think about finding a place was so clutch. Third year was kicking your ass.

“Besides, I wouldn’t have this place if it wasn’t for…”

“Hush, I don’t want to hear that. Dell would have wanted this. I love you cuzzo.” 

=================  
Craig came out in a Sully onesie and immediately dragged Jasmine into a conversation about the Met Gala that had happened a few days ago. 

You approached the kitchen where Ant stood, food all around him on the counter. You were whispering. He smiled a secret smile at you.

“I’m so proud of you doing this for Jasmine. It’s good for you all to get away. I’m glad that she got a little break. She deserves it all.”

Anthony had arranged for this little get together to be a surprise for Jasmine. This was going to be a kickback weekend.

The show was on a four day hiatus while the set was moved to a bigger theatre. It was a hit and was destined for a long run.

Ant’s green eyes lit up as you kept talking about Jasmine.

“Yeah, she does. And the woman of the hour deserves all the happiness in the world.” He lifted his beer to you.

They way he said that was weird and you were about to ask him what was up with that when the doorbell started ringing, you went to answer it and were stuck there for a few minutes as people started coming in. 

The food and the drinks were flowing while all kinds of characters came in. 

Now they also had Jack Skellingtom, and a Care Bear in the house to add to Big bird, Cookie Monster, Pikachu and Sully. It was an odd cast of characters who were jamming to 90's rap, eating chicken wings and basically tripping like only friends could do.

Then there was Toni, some tag-along chick who showed up with Rafa. She had on a plain gray onesie. What a downer. 

You’d pegged her for a star fucker who only hung with Rafa because of who he and his friends were. The girl was too much in everyone's business. 

"Sooooo. You and Mark ARE broken up for real for real. The tabloids say y’all are back together! I told my friend Susie you weren’t, but she wouldn't believe me."

You just smiled and didn't confirm or deny, treating Toni like the paparazzi. The girl was oblivious to your hate and just kept talking.

Daveed rescued you. 

"Hey, Toni, show these folks how you can blow. They're setting up the karaoke machine over there. Show us what you're working with. Someone might hook you up with a gig."

Toni perked up and hurried over to Anthony and Craig, who were setting up the lyrics on the big screen to match the karaoke music. Some Bad Boy joints were up.

Rafa was behind them screaming, "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan!" 

They were a scene. You breathed and relaxed a little.

"Don't stress. She's not coming with us to the island."

You looked up at the tall, fine Grumpy Care Bear who was nursing some of your special 18-year-old Chivas Regal that you had gotten for graduation. His beautiful smile shined out of his brown face and beneath the curls tumbling out of his hood. 

“I’m not pressed. I’m chilling. You can do what you want. With who you want.”

“She’s not with me. Rafa brought her for the ride to the airport. And it’s not entirely true that I can do what I want. With who I want. Because what if who I want to do doesn’t want to do me?”

You knew what he meant. But you eyed his drink instead of looking at him. It wasn’t that you didn’t want him. That was far from the truth. You didn’t want to get lost in him. And you could see that happening.

Daveed saw your wheels turning. You were over analyzing again. He’d spent three months observing you every chance he got. He felt like he knew your anxieties. So fucking smart, but here you were thinking too much.

"Hey Genuis Ass. Want some?" Daveed’s voice was softer as he grinned and offered you some of his drink. “Or, I could go make you something?” For some reason he wanted you to get loose. 

"Nah, I'm good Diggs.” For some reason you needed to stay in control. You played it off by changing the subject. 

“I still can’t believe y’all call me that.” 

Daveed just smiled and nodded, chuckling a little. He craned his neck and looked at it, having to dodge a smack upside the head.

“That ass is genius, you know. That’s the one thing He Who Shall Not Be Named was right about. And you’re one of the smartest humans I know.” 

You had to look at him then. The flecks of gold in his eyes tho. But you could tell from the slight redness that he was a little zooted. He didn’t get that way around you a lot, but you knew for the stories that he partied occasionally. 

He and Rafa and that Toni chick must have pre-gamed. You remembered the last time you two were tipsy together.You cleared your throat and looked away.

“Why did you lie to that girl? She can’t sing.” You were shaking your head, scowling at Toni’s screeching from the karaoke machine.

He winked at you. D was well on his way to getting LIT.

"What? She can blow.” Daveed sipped his drink and watched her. 

“She’ll suck your soul out and spit it back in your mouth." Daveed was loose. And so was his mouth. But he didn’t care.

Your mouth was hanging open at Daveed as you wondered what Daveed had done with Toni, what Daveed AND Rafa had done with Toni... 

Shit, you were just going to ask.

"How do you know that she..."

"AWWWW SHEEEIIIITTT! THAT'S MY JAM! REMEMBER THIS LINDY??"

“No, I was like, negative 5..”

You raised your voice as he traveled away from you, smiling. He was not slick.

“Well you missed out being tardy to the party…” 

He was backing toward the mic, knocking it out of Anthony’s hand and starting the rap. Rafa joined him, trading verses.

Now as the record spins around, you recognize this sound,  
Well, it's the underground,  
You know that we're down with wutchyalike  
Yeah, with wutchyalike, yeah  
And though we're usually on the serious tip, check it out:  
Tonight we're gonna flip and trip and let it all hang out tonight,  
We're gonna say what we like.  
'Cause, yo, yo, we want to know how many people in the flow,  
Would like to just let yourselves go  
And doowutchyalike,  
Yeah, well tonight's your night.  
Just eat food, try not to be crude or rude,  
Kill the attitude, chill the serious mood,  
And doowutchyalike,  
Yeah, and doowutchyalike,  
Everybody doowutchyalike  
Everyone was dancing and Daveed had effectively deflected your question. But you would never forget.

By 8 o’clock, Craig grabbed the mic and motioned for Jasmine to come with him. You had enjoyed some cocktails finally, and just figured they were going to duet Wind Beneath My Wings just like they always did. 

You were actually moving to the music and feeling good.

"Ok guys, whew. I'm hot. Is it hot in herrrre?" Craig was fanning himself.

“Whoooo! Nelly!”

You yelled and everyone laughed.

Craig took his hood off and started to unzip his onesie. Jasmine did the same.

You kept dancing nervously, not realizing it, looking around at the others who were also disrobing. You did a double take as D’s abs came into view. What was going on?

Craig continued.

"Lindy, I just need a minute to talk, can you stop whatever it is you're doing?" He grinned at you from across the room. "You're still moving Lindy."

You blushed and stopped fidgeting.

"Ummm, Craig, what the..."

One by one people dropped their onesies, all except Toni, who had no clue what was going on. Soon, everyone was standing in Craig’s condo in their swimsuits, looking fine as hell. 

You just looked around, then in your cup wondering if you were too drunk and hallucinating.

“Lindy, you’ve worked real hard, and this past few months have been crazy, so we wanted to do something special for you this weekend, for your graduation, and for your birthday, WHICH IS SUNDAY!!”

Everyone cheered as Jasmine took the mic. “You think this party is for me. Well the joke’s on you bitch, because you have been hosting your own party!”

You opened your mouth, squeaked a little, then spoke,

"But why?.. Everybody? But what..."

Daveed moved close.

"Damn, you fine," you whispered. 

Your hand flew to your mouth when he smirked in response. Everyone was rolling because turns out, you didn’t whisper.

Daveed cleared his throat. "Thank you. You’re fine yaseif. Anyway, Anthony and Jasmine have a house there, and we’re flying out of JFK tonight. In about two and a half hours in fact. So we gotta get going.”

You still had only a part of a clue of what was going on. But you couldn't resist all of this.

"Okay? But... I don't have any clothes. And I don’t have a ticket..."

Craig came from the storage room off the kitchen with one of your suitcases. Others started getting their bags as well

"Everybody's shit has been in my house for a week. And girl, you know I got your information. It ain’t nothing but a thang. Your ticket is ready and waiting. Just sent it to your email.”

Your mouth dropped open and you stared at Craig as everyone pulled their onesies back up and got their bags together.

Your eyes filled with tears that you hurriedly brushed away. Craig came over and hugged you. Then every else joined in for a group hug.

"You deserve, Lindy. Let us celebrate you."

You looked like you didn't quite believe it, but you went along. You laughed, visibly deciding to go with the flow.

"I'm down!"

Toni was nearby. When the hug broke up, she started asking questions. Your patience was wearing thin.

"I don’t believe that all these people really roll like this. Y’all wild. Susie won that bet."

You just continued to look at this fool.

"But isn’t this dope? All these famous, successful men being so fearless with their love and appreciation for Black women, of all people. Who woulda thunk they didn't want white women?"

Toni just kept saying the wrong thing. It was the "of all people" for you.

You stared daggers at your houseguest. Toni caught the look.

"Wait, are you mixed?"

You narrowed your eyes and said, "Black mixed with Black."

Toni clutched her pearls.

"Oh wow. Didn't mean to offend. I just mean everyone knows Jasmine is mixed, with her dad and all, as black as can be. But her white British mom saved her from his skin tone. I mean, she has braids in now, so you can see it, but all she has to do is blow her hair straight and she can pass..."

Toni jumped when Rafa spoke. She didn't know he was there.

"Toni. Not Jas. She's the homie." 

The look in his ice blue eyes could burn. 

"And you are a Black woman, so you know how dope they are. Why would anyone NOT worship at your feet?"

Lindy just sipped her drink as Craig entered the chat. "Amen!"

"Maybe it is time for you to get going, honey. I might call you when I get back."

Rafa led Toni to the door as she protested.

"But I was going to take you to the air..."

"And I APPRECIATE you Black woman, but we'll get there. See you later."

Then Rafa shut the door in her face. Linden discovered she loved him eternally at that moment. She was rolling.

No one mourned Toni’s departure as arrangements were made for cars to take everyone to the airport.

"You and Daveed can ride with us, Rafa." Ant to the rescue.

"Yeah, Jasmine loves to look at my profile." Jas pinched him so hard he jumped.

“Fuck!”

Ant was screaming as he, Jasmine and Rafa went out the door. 

"Peace! See you at airport security. If you get nabbed by TSA, you on your own!”

Daveed lingered. “I don’t know if all of us and our bags will fit in one car. Can I ride with you and Lindy, Craig?”

Craig smirked at Daveed, but didn’t say anything. “Of course...you good with that Lindy?”

You tried to keep it light. 

“Sure.. no biggie,” you cleared your throat and headed to the bathroom to make sure you had everything you needed.

=================  
By the time you got to your Uber, the traffic was horrible. It took over an hour to get to the airport. You felt both anxious about missing the flight and keyed up about sitting next to Daveed in the car.

His thigh and side pressing into yours in the dark in the back of an Uber Black brought back memories of that reckless night. 

When he put his arm up on the seat behind you, “For more room,” he said, in that voice and flashing that megawatt smile, you were enveloped more into his scent and warmth. You had to control yourself not to melt into him.

Craig was sitting on his phone, sneaking glances at you and smirking the entire ride. He’d insisted that you be in the middle because you were so tiny.

The whole world was against you, you thought, as you and Daveed both stared straight ahead, both flashing back to that January night.

You were the last three people to run through the airline gate just at they were about to close it. All your friends in first class cheered when you took their seats, and Rafa popped a bottle of champagne.

"Talk about cutting it close," Ant commented as Rafa gave Daveed a high five.

Daveed looked at you. You shook your head at him. Somehow, you were sitting next to him. You just decided to let it be and have some time.

“Just make sure you don’t molest me under this blanket, Ms. Marshall,” Daveed intoned when you were settled and given amenities for the night.

The flight attendant had to tell y’all to keep quiet as the cat calls went up.

Welp, you thought. This will be the vibe the entire weekend. 

You weren’t mad at it. You loved these people. And you were safe. You just smiled, settled down, and looked out of the window to watch the lights of New York fade away.


	6. Fresh Squeeze Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linden Marshall just finished law school at Columbia University in NYC. Daveed Diggs is still creating magic with his platonic life partner Rafael Casal in the form of their Blindspotting musical, Bay Boys. Linden’s boyfriend WAS Mark Monaco, star of the superhero movie series Invincible. They were together for years, and her trauma and his addictions were toxic. She knows now that wasn’t love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daveed Diggs x OFC Linden Marshall
> 
> A/N: Keep in mind that this the same AU as Arrivals, with Holly Woods, but is BEFORE Rafa and Holly get together.   
> Set in 2023, post-pandemic
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Wild Thoughts™️, Angst, Yearning, 18+, Walmart shopping, Anime discussion, Anthony Ramos. Lots of Plot

Isabela, Puerto Rico, May 2023

“We are about 30 minutes from our destination. Please stay seated with your seatbelts fastened. The pilot will let you know when it is safe to do otherwise. Enjoy the rest of the flight.”  
The flight attendant’s announcement woke up Daveed. He felt warm and happy. And he had you in his arms.

Daveed moved his head down into your curls, and kissed the top of your head., checking to see if anyone was watching. Everyone was knocked the fuck out. 

You had fallen asleep on his shoulder about 45 minutes into the flight after passing around champagne bottles. You were so cute, but he could tell that your neck was gonna be wrecked when you awoke.

Daveed had carefully maneuvered you so that he could pull up the armrest without waking you. You were dead to the world, so you waking up wasn’t a problem. 

Then, he pulled you to his chest, situating the blanket around you two and leaning back. If he wanted anything from you right now, at the top of the list would be to be able to hold you like this and to show love.

He questioned that word in his mind. Love, really? He did love you, even if it was only as a good friend. But could it be more? Were you ready for that? Was he?

Daveed looked around to see Craig watching him and giving a thumbs up. No one else noticed, Rafa was on his laptop and he could have sworn that Anthony and Jasmine were doing something nasty under their blanket behind you. 

He settled back into this feeling of being with you and fell asleep too, happy and content.

You woke up to a strange rhythm under your ear. It was a blue covered heartbeat, you recognized as you opened one eye, and it was insistent and hard, yet warm and safe. You shifted, held Daveed’s torso tighter and tried to drift back off. His arms tightened around you in response.

Then your eyes popped open.

“Oh shit!” You realized what was going on. You sat up slowly and squinted at Daveed’s smile and his damn low sexy voice. 

“Hey sleepyhead.”

“Hey.” 

You blushed and wiped your mouth. 

“Shit, I’m sorry…” you wiped at his onesie. “I think I drooled all over your…” 

You didn’t finish the sentence when you glanced at Daveed and caught his eye. 

What you said that night came back to both of you. D’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. For a minute, you were trapped by the static energy of your attraction. Daveed could do a lot with those lips right now if you’d let him. 

But of course you fought it.

You took a deep breath and sat up, separating from Daveed more fully. You had to get it together. You reached for your phone and checked your face, making sure you weren’t too crusty.

“Practically perfect in every way.” Daveed was watching you.

“That’s your first mistake.” You clicked your camera off. “ Anything that’s perfect isn’t real. Or alive.” You had learned a lot in therapy.

“Truth.” Daveed looked at you appraisingly. “Such wisdom from a young one.” He leaned close to you. “That’s why I said, ‘practically.’” He was staring at your lips, not wanting to give up on meeting them again.

“I’m not a ‘young one.’ I’m thirty in two days.” 

You lifted your chin as a child would do, Daveed noted. It was appropriate, because you were being stubborn as fuck right now.

He chuckled and stayed close, not letting you off the hook. 

“And I’m 40. I could be your…” 

The timbre of his voice was causing your pussy to vibrate. Holy fuck.

“...Daddy,” you said, huskily. 

You opened your mouth to breathe, as Daveed grunted quietly in his throat. God, you wanted to fuck him. You remembered that you knew how big he was. Your eyes widened and you watched his mouth.

Daveed would teach you about Daddy. He wanted to rail you until your pussy curved to his dick. Got damn.

Daveed wanted you and you wanted him. It was crystal clear. He began to reach for you under the blanket when the flight attendant’s voice intruded on your vibe.

“We are beginning our descent into Rafael Hernández Airport, please stay seated with your seatbelts fastened and bring your tray tables and seats to an upright and locked position. The temperature is 75 degrees and the current time is 12:47 am. We should be at our gate shortly. Thank you.”  
That’s it. The moment was gone. You reached for your water bottle and took a drink to cool down. You were grateful.

Daveed was frustrated, as he sat back, brought his seat up, but held the blanket on his lap for a little while longer. It wasn’t fair, he almost had you. He closed his eyes. Now he felt like a child.

\---------

The crew finally arrived in town around 2 am, after the two hour flight and renting a couple of cars to get to Isabela, a village on the seaside.

Loud music was playing to avoid falling asleep, Rafael driving one car and Ant the other.

Arriving in town, the two cars headed straight to the Walmart to get some food and things. It was almost 2 am, but everyone was re-energized and playing around, glad to be free for the time being on the island.

Daveed had to concentrate to read the titles in the video section. His mind kept going back to the moment on the airplane. But he vowed not to chase you up and down this island. He didn’t want to crowd you. It had to be your decision.

You had to come to him. And the thought of you made him want to cum. He’d have you to think about in the shower tonight, or today, whatever.

He needed to stop thinking about it.

Daveed was looking for Black Dynamite to watch in the condo in case it rained. He knew better than to think that Walmart had it, but he tried anyway.

He did see Afro Samurai tho… He picked it up as Rafa approached him with a toy xylophone and a big grin.

==================  
Puerto Rico did something to all of you. It was like some weird no inhibitions pollen or something. When you stepped off the plane you decided to not overthink shit. You were just going to respond naturally, fuck the consequences.

This was your weekend, after all.

You walked into the entertainment section and heard some vaguely familiar music. As you got closer, you realized what it was.

Daveed was in the book section rapping “Rubber Duckie” as Rafa played a toy xylophone.

I got my rubber duckie  
I'm in the tub with bubblies  
He isn't very fuzzy  
I know my duckie loves me  
Call up my homie Ernie,  
You know the orange one, ya heard me  
D was going in, being silly and laughing with his bestie. He was fucking adorable. You grinned at them and turned down the dvd aisle.

“I can’t believe they don’t have Cowboy Bebop.” 

You shook your head as Daveed and Rafa walked up and flanked you at the display, a shopping cart by Daveed’s side.

“It’s a classic. Children will be referencing the War on Titan and it's after effects a hundred years from now."

Rafa just nodded and stroked his chin, having enough sense to be quiet.

“Wait, Attack on Titan is right here Lindy…” Daveed reached for a dvd and held it up in front of you.

Rafa shook his head and covered it with his hand.

"Spike Spiegel wasn't in Attack on Titan. That's an entirely different anime series, my dude." 

The sardonic wit in your voice. Daveed just nodded, face on the floor, and put the blu ray down.

You squinted at what D had in his hand. 

"Afro Samurai is 20 years old as well. You know that and not Cowboy Bebop? You put shame on your house. Old Man.”

You gave him a sexy grin and sauntered away shaking your head.

Rafa had been watching the scene, head on a swivel. All he had to say after you left was, “Boom. Roasted.” 

Daveed just chuckled, surprised and exhilarated at the same time. It seemed that you were up to letting loose a little bit.

He looked at Rafa who just watched Daveed falling. He couldn’t catch him this time.

"Man. Tonight looks like the beginning of an EPIC weekend,” Rafa said as he pushed some more dvds into Daveed’s cart.

Then he pulled a pack of Magnum XLs off the shelf that he had been hiding under his arm from you.

Daveed looked at him. Rafa stared back.

“What? All these beautiful women on this island. I’m not gonna be unprepared or take any chances.”

Daveed shook his head, grimaced and looked around to see where you went, but you were nowhere to be found.

\----

You were busy eating some Hot Cheetos that you’d grabbed on the chip aisle and were turning down the candy aisle when you saw Grumpy Care Bear standing there with a basket full of food, dvds and shit, looking at some sour patch kids.

"Oh hell," you said as you turned right back around.

"Ay, yo. Lindy. You can get your candy. I'm not going to assault you with my inferior anime knowledge."

He laughed that sexy laugh and held up his hands. He sort of regretted calling you back because you walking away...Damn. Even in the Pikachu onesie.

Daveed continued to hold up his hands to show he didn't intend any harm, a smile on the lips that were your weakness earlier. Fuck me, you thought.

You smiled back at him and went for the Jelly Bellys. You crunched loudly on your Cheetos as you clocked him out on the low. You felt bad. A little. 

"Look, I'm sorry about that in the dvds. I'm just passionate about what I like."

Daveed wondered if you liked him. Like liked him liked him. He allowed himself to go there. 

You sucked the Cheeto dust off your fingers and it was making D feel some kinda way as he watched your fingers go in and out of your mouth. His eyes began to slide down your body.

He needed to stop. Daveed cleared his throat and looked at your face.

"No problem. I get it. It's all good." 

Diggs unconsciously licked his lips and grinned, causing you to stare for a second at his casual hotness. This couldn't continue. You frowned.

Daveed sensed the change in mood, grabbed his Sour Patch kids and backed away.

“I’ll leave you to it.”

That was a close call you thought as you felt some weird pang of disappointment at him leaving. But it was what it was.

Soon enough, you all left the store. Rafa stole some of your Jelly Belly’s. You just handed over the pack to him and pulled out some more. You were prepared.

==================  
When the crew finally got to the house, you dropped your bags and ran to the beach, celebrating four days of freedom from work, acting, fame, fortune, and expectations.

After a few minutes of staring at the waves, y’all made your way back up to the house.

When you walked in before Jazzy turned the lights on, you recognized a large dark expanse which seemed to be the back wall. As your eyes got adjusted, you noticed the white rolls of the waves on the shore. 

The back wall was floor to ceiling glass. When the lights came up, it turned into a mirror and 6 characters in onesies stared back at you.

You were at the back of an open concept space with a huge u-shaped sectional sofa and a beautiful, big kitchen with a bar.

Daaaammmmmmnnn! This place is gorgeous! Craig’s mouth was hanging open. You reached over and closed it.

“Welcome to our home away from home!” Anthony was bleary eyed and smiling wide. 

He pointed to the right of the house.

“Me and Jazzy’s room is over there,” he then pointed to the right of the house. 

“The birthday girl’s room is opposite over there, a mirror of the master,” then he pointed to the back of the house behind you and to the right, “and the other four bedrooms are here.” 

Ant started pulling their luggage toward their room, talking over his shoulder. 

“Everybody gets their own room, even me, when I fuck up.” 

All of you cracked up laughing whole Jasmine nodded her head.

It was almost 4 am, so you all were tired. You gladly pulled your suitcase to your room, feeling grateful and warm for being the guest of honor of your friends. Your room was the bomb.

You walked into a spacious room with bamboo wood floors,and exposed wooden beam ceilings and several floor to ceiling windows. There was a huge fluffy white rug under a comfortable king sized bed in the middle of the room. 

Two uniquely designed bamboo lounge chairs and white pillow ottomans faced a window where you could look through and see the pool and beach.

It was a luxury get away and right now, all you wanted was a shower and the bed.

You put your suitcase on the floor and got down and opened it. You shook your head at what you saw.

“HOLY FUCK GOT DAMN SHIT!!!!”

Daveed, Craig and Jasmine came running at your screams. Rafa and Ant were behind.

“What happened.”

You were embarrassed. But so irritated.

“Craig. You got the wrong suitcase. This is Mark’s shit that he never came to get. None of my clothes are here. I have nothing to wear.” You felt like crying.

“I’m sorry Lindy, you said that your summer clothes and bathing suits were in the rolling soft Louis bag…”

I mean the large one. This is the medium one. It’s okay, Craig.

“You have nothing to wear hunh?”

Daveed was smirking at you and you ignored it, crossing your arms and tapping your foot.

“But it’s perfect!” You looked at Jasmine and her chipper British accent.

“We can go shopping for your birthday tomorrow. Treat yourself!”

You couldn’t help but smile at Jazzy’s happiness. She was right. Rafa and Ant went away and left y’all to that talk. Daveed was glued to his spot.

“OOooooh. Good Idea.” Craig was in. 

“Ok.I’m tired as fuck. I just wanna shower and sleep now. I’ll not need anything tonight.

Daveed couldn’t get the image of you in the shower and naked in bed out of his head now. He cleared his throat.

“I can give you something to wear shopping tomorrow, Lindy.”

His voice was soft. You smiled at him and he was a goner.

“Man, you are like three times bigger than she is?” Jasmine didn’t understand.

“Hold up. Are you willing to sacrifice, D? Can we cut up one of your t-shirts and jeans?”

Daveed felt pain. The only t-shirts he had were Oaklandish. 

“Let’s compromise. You can cut my jeans all you want, but not the shirt.”

Craig smiled wide. “Deal, if you throw in a belt.”

“Damn, Diggs…” was all that Jasmine said, smiling and shaking her head.

“Thank you Daveed. I appreciate it.” You were blown away.

Daveed played it off. “No problem…” And then he just turned around and walked out of your room.

“Girlllllllll!!!!” Craig and Jasmine squealed at you and it took you a minute to get them out of your room.

You walked into the en suite bathroom and marveled at its beauty. It was large, with a huge tub and a walk in glass encased shower with an overhead waterfall shower head. 

You turned on the shower to get it hot, stripped off your onesie and your underwear, wrapped yourself in a towel and went back into the bedroom.

You stopped short, because there was Daveed standing in your room, clothes in hand.

He had immediately gone to find his least favorite jeans and the Oakland shirt that would suit you the best. He decided that you would look beautiful in blue.

You just in a towel was a sight to behold. He was sure that underneath that towel was paradise.

You stared at each other for a minute, Your eyes were glued to his. 

“Th-thank you again Daveed.” He couldn’t discern if your hesitant, sexy voice was for him or from embarrassment.

“Sorry, I…. didn’t think you’d be… sorry.” He put his hands up and backed out of the room.

“Daveed.” You called, softly. “Stop.”

You approached him with a smile on your face. Daveed’s eyes were wide, not knowing what was going to happen.

“Thank you. I mean it.”

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, your lips lingering. Daveed closed his eyes and fought the urge to grab you and hold you close to him.

“You’re welcome.” His smile wrinkled his eyes as he smiled down at you. 

“Goodnight, Linden. Have sweet dreams for me.”

You just stared at him as he turned and left the room.

Daveed was just outside your door when he heard your reply.

“Yes, Sir.”


	7. Fresh Squeeze Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2023, post-pandemic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daveed Diggs x OFC Linden Marshall
> 
> Warnings: Lots of pics, Cursing, Angsty Angst, Mention of Death, Lots of Plot, Anthony Ramos, Afro Samurai, Clothes altering, SMUT: Fingering, Thumb sucking, Fluff. 18+.
> 
> Word Count: 6.6 K

Thursday night/Friday, May 6-7, 2023

After Daveed heard what you said, he stood stock still, trying to decide whether or not to go back into your room. He clenched his fists and concentrated intensely to not break the fucking door down. All he needed was for you to call his name…

You stood in the middle of your room, naked except for the towel. You closed your eyes and prayed for strength to not go running after him. You had to stay in control. 

But if you saw him turn your door handle, you would fuck him right there on the floor of your room.

After a few minutes, you both turned around and went about your business, Daveed to his room and you to the shower. You thought of Daveed in the shower and fell into bed still thinking of him. 

What did you want for your birthday, if not Daveed?

Daveed, alone in his bed, thought of all the feelings involved. He knew you were fragile, but it seemed you were relaxing a bit, deciding to trust him if just a little.

He resolved to give a little bit of chase. You just needed to feel safe and accepted. 

You dreamt of each other so deeply that all that was left when you woke up was a wisp of a memory.

\------

Daveed did not sleep long. Even though it was after 4 o’clock when he went to sleep, he was up by 10, hard on raging under the sheets. 

He’d be damned if he jerked off, but he remembered your voice through the door of the room last night, and he had to strip the sheets away, as he was making a mess at the thought of you. 

He decided to go for a run on the beach. He pulled on some basketball shorts and decided to go shirtless, as the temperature outside was already 80 degrees.

Daveed ran with his music blasting in his ears. He played out song lyrics and lined up preparation for upcoming roles. Before he knew it, he was three miles down the beach from the house.

He turned around as the tropical heat and the sun was getting to be a bit much. He went back in and went to his room to shower and put some clothes on. You didn’t know the sight you were missing.

When you woke up at Noon, you pulled on Mark's t-shirt and basketball shorts and made your way to the kitchen which had floor to ceiling windows and glass doors facing the ocean. It was breathtaking. The doors were open and the ocean breeze felt amazing.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" 

You turned to see Daveed at the stove, greeting you and smiling. 

He was wearing an orange Oakland tank top and some pajama pants slung low on his hips. You smiled at his hair, which was tied up in two curly puffs at the front, with the back down in his wild curls. 

Even though it was an odd hairstyle for a grown man, you knew the curl life. And it did not take away from his masculinity. 

Not. At. All.

Besides, his curly puffs gave you a place to focus rather than on his well-muscled arms. 

Daveed’s hair reminded of when your mom did your hair only to have Dell try to pull your pony tails out as soon as she dismissed you from the kitchen chair. 

Ya’ll would get into so much trouble for fighting yet again. The thought gave you a warm feeling at the memory as you smiled wider and patted your own pineappled hair. 

‘Damn, her smile is a killer,’ Daveed thought as he watched you look around the kitchen for other signs of life. Now he was glad that he couldn’t sleep, and that he decided to be productive. 

He would have the chance to talk to you. As friends. Yeah. He nodded to himself, trying to emphasize that last thought. Friends.

Fuck. He was in serious trouble.

Noticing that you and he were the only two humans in the kitchen and sniffing the air for the delicious smell that was wafting over from the stove, you finally greeted Daveed.

"Good morning, D. Looks like everyone else is still knocked the fuck out.” 

Your other four friends were nowhere to be found.

You laughed, yawned and stretched. Daveed turned back to the stove, cursing to himself. You were so damn fine.

“Calm the fuck down boy,” he whispered.

“What’s that?” 

You ventured over to see Diggs making French toast and bacon. Your stomach rumbled.

"I said sit down. Sounds like you’re hungry, haha. We gotta feed you. Grab some fruit over there and I'll serve you right up."

You grabbed something and sat down at the bar facing the windows. When Diggs turned to offer you some fresh oj, you didn't notice him watching you eat your banana. 

Your lips were a problem for him. When you looked away from the ocean, Daveed turned back to the stove and looked over his shoulder to smile at you.

His smile made you feel some kind of way.

"Why do they call you ‘Smiley?’" 

Daveed laughed, a sound that was quite nice.

“Because I started out as a clown. A professional clown.” 

You tilted your head, convinced that he was fucking with you. But maybe, he and Rafa always talked about the random shit they did to make money before they made it.

When he winked and turned back to the stove to the food, you just shook your head and ate the rest of your banana, positive that Daveed was fucking with you.

Meanwhile, Diggs was trying to stop himself from thinking about fucking with you. He did not need to watch you eat a banana. He licked his lips as he thought of how your lips tasted.

You smiled at Diggs’ broad back. He seemed different this morning.

He turned to plate some food for you and smiled again, shaking his head.

“Most times it’s a nervous tick.”

You were confused. “What’s a nervous tick?”

“My smile. I'm actually a really shy person. Most times my smile is a defense mechanism.”

You were not sure about all that. Daveed had to know how he affected people.

“I’m not sure I believe that. Man. You are famous for performing in front of hundreds of people a night. You’re on tv, movies, for goodness sake! You do live rap shows with your shirt off. I ain’t boo boo the fool.”

Daveed’s laugh filled the kitchen.

“How many clipping. shows did you watch on YouTube? Or did you only watch the ones where I'm shirtless?” 

His look was hungry, and surprised, like he couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud. Then he barrelled on.

“I am shy, but I get my energy from crowds. I'm an introverted extrovert. Ya feel me?"

You nodded, understanding. You noticed that he was fiddling with the spatula he had in his hand. Uncertain again. He really was awkward. It was sweet. And hot.

Diggs continued.

"When I perform, I'm probably under the influence."

Pause.

"Hold up. What?" 

You flashed back to Mark. You couldn’t be around this again. Daveed caught your panicked look.

"Oh, it’s not like that, haha." 

That laugh and that smile. It automatically put you at ease. 

"It just takes a little. Drink; like last night at Criag’s Adrenaline; when I used to run track. Now it's performing." 

Daveed watched you carefully, gauging whether or not to continue. Fuck it, he thought. He felt as comfortable with you as when he first met Rafa.

"You know what the best drug is?" 

You cocked your head to the side, intrigued despite yourself. That smile. It was angelic and so opposite of what came out of his mouth next.

"Fucking. You know? When it's that good good. Or even better, that feeling when you haven't smashed, but the sexual tension is everything?"

There was suddenly little air in the room. You had to open your mouth to get oxygen. Oh. You knew the feeling alright. You gulped down your orange juice and continued eating.

"Hard-dick dopamine delivers every time." 

He said it so casually. He was playing innocent, but he was going for it.

You choked on your bacon. Daveed came up beside you.

"Raise your arms above your head.”

You turned toward him, held your arms up and he helped you, his hands holding your hands up. You stopped coughing pretty quickly but you stared at each other with your small wrists in his large hands. Daveed shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. 

“You good?" His voice had to be a couple of octaves lower. 

You gaped for a second, mouth still open, then laughed and nodded, pulling your arms slightly to get him to release them. Daveed let go, stepped back and laughed along.

"But yeah. Back to what we were talking about...It just takes a little high, and I'm a completely different person." 

You watched him as he crossed his chocolate arms. 

"So what's your drug? Your motivation?"

That was something you didn't want to think about too hard. You tried to avoid his eyes. You cleared your throat and took another drink. 

“You got any vodka for this orange juice?”

\-------

“C’mon. I made you this gourmet breakfast and everything…” You could hear the smile in his voice even though you were looking down. You didn’t feel pressed, you just felt like telling D this would open up so many things to him.

"Well, I don't do hard drugs if that's what you mean. No pills, or coke. Don't need molly," you winked and filled your mouth with French toast. 

"Gosh. This food is amazing!"

Daveed could barely make out the words through the food in your mouth. He shook his head.

"Thanks, but don’t play me Lindy. Is french toast your motivation?"

Diggs wasn't letting you off the hook. You thought about it. He was being very cool, and you felt safe with him. You plunged ahead.

"I think about how fragile life is. How it is not guaranteed from day to day. How it can be taken away in a moment." 

You tried to push the emotions down and took a deep breath.

"I lost my twin brother when we were 17 in a car accident. I think a lot about what he didn't get to do. And that motivates me to do better with my life."

Daveed just looked down at the counter, mortified that he had pushed you to share something so personal. Then he finally looked up at you.

"That's a good reason to be motivated. I'm sorry for your loss." He looked down at his plate again. "Look, I didn't mean to press you...."

Telling Daveed about Dell just felt right, even though you really didn’t know him like that.

"Don't apologize. You didn't know. And I'm glad I told you." 

Diggs looked up at her and smiled. You smiled back.

He got up and stood next to you to grab your plate. Daveed smelled like coconut. It was nice. You closed your eyes and sniffed him.

"You done?" He was laughing at you.

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"Where is the fooood?"

Craig padded in the kitchen, with a wide smile. 

"There you are." You grinned at your cousin.

"Goood morningggg peopleeeee! I smell the Diggs Special. Hey. You two fuck last night?”

Rafa came in already on one this morning. Unlike his best friend, his confidence seemed to seldom waver.

He ignored your shocked looks and Craig’s laughter and went to get some food. He continued as if he just walked in and said, “Good morning.”

"Ay, D, you gonna go check out this venue in town with me?"

Daveed shook his head at his friend. But he was chilling.

"Sure, what up?"

"I figure we can turn up on stage tonight"

"Cool. Let me eat and chill a little bit before we go." He looked at his watch. "About two?"

"Dope."

Jasmine walked into the kitchen. 

“Lindy needs to go shopping. We should come with. You down, Craig?”

“You know it. That reminds me, we gotta fix you up. Start destroying Daveed’s pants, since Lindy won’t do it for real.”

“Y’all gonna get enough…” you were getting swole.

“Calm down Ms. Fussy pants. Let’s go.”

Craig grabbed some shears from the kitchen and went toward Lindy’s room.

When you got to your room, Craig gave you the business.

"You are so tiresome."

“What?”

“You just need to fuck the man. We are all tired of feeling this sexual tension. It’s bothersome.”

“Leave me alone, Craig.” You watched as he worked his magic on the jeans. “What if I don’t want t…”

“Lie.”

“What if I’m not read…”

“Fuck that.”

“What if he hurts me? What if I hurt him?”

Craig put the shears down and turned toward you. 

“Listen, stop over thinking and do what you feel. What you want. Turn up. It’s your birthday. Anybody can see that man is all about you.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know. But you deserve…” He didn’t say it. 

“You deserve. Now put these clothes on, bitch.”

\----- 

You emerged from the room and no one paid any particular attention to you, no one but Daveed. 

His eyes swept from your feet, which were housed in some of Jasmine’s high heeled sandals, to your long, brown legs which were highly moisturized and seemed to go on and get better from your juicy calves to your generous, muscular thighs. 

Craig had cut and distressed some jeans that Daveed didn't particularly love to garments that he felt he could not live without. 

On you. 

Damn, Daveed gaped as he remembered that you probably didn’t have any underwear on. 

His eyes moved up to notice how his blue Oaklandish t-shirt was huge, but the way you had it tied up let it accentuate your waist, breasts and shoulders.

‘Good God,’ he thought. As his eyes moved up to yours, he saw that you noticed his reaction and were smiling at him. He smiled back. He wanted you to wear nothing but his destroyed and altered clothing for the rest of your life.

“OKAYYYYYYY, you look cute as hell.” Jasmine admired your outfit. 

“Thank you!” Craig responded. 

“Yes, you did that!” Jas laughed. “And the model ain’t half bad.” Jasmine got up, took your hand and had you twirl.

“Got DAMN!” 

Everyone turned and looked at Rafa as he yelled. He put his hand over his mouth. “Oh, did I say that out loud?”

Daveed was so grateful that you did not have any of your own clothes. Your ass in those distressed shorts were everything. He gulped and you and Jasmine giggled.

“Be quiet!” 

Anthony shushed everybody and then gave you a double take. 

“Nice, Lindy,” but then he turned back to the tv. He was used to Jasmine’s glorious ass, so he was nonplussed. 

“Let’s just finish this episode before we go. It’s my favorite,” he said as Jasmine went back over to sit down with him.

Black Dynamite was on the tv while they were waiting. It was the alien episode. 

Ant and Jas were curled up in a big white overstuffed chair, Craig was on the other,while Daveed and Rafa were on the couch. You sat down in between them. 

You leaned your head on Rafa’s shoulder, looking at Daveed. Rafa put his arm around you, watching the show, as you put your legs up on Digg’s knees. 

You didn’t see Rafa wink at Daveed, who just smiled at you and turned toward the screen. After a couple of minutes, he put his hand on your shins, looking over to see if it was okay. 

Your chill smile indicated your assent. He started lightly rubbing, looking down at your caramel skin. Your legs were so soft. 

Diggs peeked up at you relaxing and accepting his touch, and snuggling into Rafa’s embrace. The way you were looking at him was everything, even if you were in Rafa’s arms. 

Rafa was his boy. And he knew what you wanted. As for Daveed and you, you two were watching each other and not the screen.

Daveed decided to move his hand up your leg, but a flash went off and he stopped. He hadn’t noticed that the show was over and that Craig was taking pictures. 

"This is so cute! Family love!" 

He was cheesing as he snapped a wide-angle selfie and some pics. Jasmine came and sat on your lap, the couch becoming a crazy twister game. 

Anthony came behind the couch and snuck in the pics with the crazy eyes flipped a double bird behind Rafa’s head. You were all being so silly.

"What is this, a orgy?” Rafa with the jokes. 

“Not that I’m saying there’s anything wrong with that.” That devilish smile. Everybody laughed. 

“Y’all are some beautiful people, but ain’t nobody got time for that. Let's go."

Anthony seemed hype. He slapped his hands together and then rubbed them.

“Okay, we have a choice, since we are going into town we can drive….” he looked around at everyone. “OR, we can go over in my new boat!”

Everyone sensed that there wasn’t really a choice, so they all said, “Boat!” and laughed. 

Anthony’s grin was wide as fuck. Jasmine harshed the flow.

“The only thing is, it only has four seats…” Everyone looked around and counted six people. Ant spoke up. 

“I’ll be piloting, so I will stand, but it takes about 20-30 minutes, soooooooo…..”

“Sooooooo, Lindy… would you mind sitting on D’s lap? We need to get creative.” 

Her eyes sparkled as she smirked. 

“Would that be okay with you Diggs?”

Rafa coughed “Setup” into his hand.

You looked at Jasmine and Anthony and Daveed, who was looking at you expectantly. You were in agreement with Rafa, but you weren’t mad. It seemed that everyone was looking at you.

“Sure…” said Daveed whose eyes were fixed on you. “Is that okay with you, Lindy?” 

You smiled and nodded your head. “I’m cool with it.” Daveed smiled wide, eyes crinkling with happiness.

Jasmine and Anthony led you all out onto the back deck, where you and Jas took off your heels, and down to the beach, a little ways away to the boat dock. You and Daveed brought up the rear of the little ensemble.

You were watching the waves and the beautiful surroundings, trying not to focus on the awkwardness. 

Daveed was watching you.

“You good Lindy?” 

Daveed’s voice broke your reverie.

“Yeah.” 

You two stopped and looked at each other. Your head was tilted back, looking into D’s eyes. He smiled down at you and you felt warm. Must have been the sun.

“Heyyyy youuu guuuysss!” 

Daveed nodded his head toward the boat. 

“Leggo.”

You smiled and followed him. Ant was at the helm, Jasmine and Rafa were at the front, and Craig was in the second row. 

Daveed stepped on the boat and turned around offering you his hand. You flashed back to that January night.

You swallowed, smiled and tried to board. And immediately fell when you misjudged the deck while stepping on the boat.

Daveed helped you up, chuckling, while Craig howled and Rafa shook his head. Jasmine just stared, open mouthed, said “That’s not funny,” then burst out laughing.

Anthony was busy getting the boat ready but had a grin on his face.

“Fuck all y’all!”

“No, not all of us, just D…”

“Shut the fuck up Craig.” You gave him the gas face and then turned and smiled at Daveed.

Daveed was seated and spread his arms out so you could sit down. Anthony started the engine, so you got settled in on his lap as carefully as you could. 

“You okay?” you asked him softly, turning on his lap and feeling the muscles in his thighs. And maybe something else. 

You tried to adjust your shorts to cover your core adequately, because like this, he would easily be able to ascertain your situation.

Daveed looked into your eyes and whispered, “I’m perfect.”

You agreed silently as you stared back into his big browns. 

You were thrown against Daveed’s chest as the boat gained speed. You were able to feel his abs through his t-shirt and your rear shifted and came into contact with his crotch. 

‘This is going to be a fun ride,’ you thought, smiling to yourself.

Daveed put his arms around you, one at your waist and one on your legs, to try and hold you steady. The movement of the boat allowed him to feel you, just as he wanted. 

He turned his head and looked at the water, concentrating on keeping his hands in neutral locations.

Jas looked over at you. “You okay?” she mouthed.

You smiled and nodded, giggling a little.

D turned his head back quickly to look at your face. You looked at him and winked. He smiled and unknowingly started stroking your leg.

You stopped laughing and all of your attention turned to his hand on your leg. You adjusted yourself in Daveed’s lap. You were getting a little moist and could feel his cock becoming hard. 

Your lips parted and you started breathing a little faster.

The feel of you on his lap was what was up. There was a definite heat from your core. Daveed happened to look down at his t- shirt on you and saw that your nipples were hard. 

All he wanted was for them to be in his mouth and to be enveloped in your heat.

Daveed turned his head to look at everyone else to see if they noticed you two, and his lips brushed your shoulder. He heard your sharp intake of breath.

Geez, he felt like he could take you on the boat in front of everyone. By the way your body was reacting, he thought that you would let him. 

He finally noticed he was stroking your leg and stopped himself. He sat up straighter and tried to get control.

You closed your eyes and moaned a little when Daveed pulled away. All you wanted at that moment was him inside you. When you opened your eyes, Daveed was looking at you.

“You sure you’re comfortable? I could sit on the boat deck if you want.”

“No!” you said a little too loudly. Craig smirked at you.

You blushed, then relaxed again in D’s arms. How could a moment be so awkward, yet so perfect?. 

After about 20 minutes, the view of the pretty little town of Isabela became clear. It looked like a neat spot to spend the day, but you were sad that the boat ride was over.

As the boat came to a stop and tied off at the dock, you and Daveed let everyone get off before them, then D climbed out, turned around and held out his hand for you. 

You took it and stepped out onto the dock. You didn’t let go and Daveed didn’t either. No one said anything, just exchanged glances as you and Daveed concentrated on being casual with it. 

Truth be told, each of your hearts were pounding in your chest. 

This is another world. You could be free and do what you wanted to do. And what you wanted to do was to hold Daveed’s hand.

Daveed’s chest was puffed out, proud that you decided to show affection. In front of the crew. 

This was a big step but he tried not to make it a big deal. 

You strolled together and admired the architecture, holding his hand until you walked to the shopping center on Barbosa Street.

They were going to check out a venue to do a show later in the weekend. Daveed didn’t want to let you go.

Rafa and Ant just walked on and let Daveed handle his business. 

“Go to work.” 

You smiling at him was everything, as Daveed played with your hand, moving it up to lace his fingers in yours and press your palm upright.

Jas and Craig went into the store.

“It’s not work. Having fun creating with friends…” 

Daveed really wanted to create fun with you. He felt like he should kiss you goodbye, but he didn’t want to push it.

“Bye Daveed. See you in a few.” 

You laughed, cause it was like he was going off to war. This was too much.

“Bye Linden…” 

He finally let your hand go and then backed up the street in the direction that his bros went, not wanting to let you out of his sight. 

When you disappeared into the store, he turned and ran to catch up.

\------

Rafa and Anthony were talking to the club owner in Spanish, Daveed following along, but not very well. He thought they were talking about lighting and sound, but couldn’t get the entire conversation.

“Tienes tu propio gaffer o tenemos que hacer nuestra propia iluminación?”

“Nosotros tenemos un capataz, pero él cobra una tarifa separada.”

Daveed zoned out and planned how he was going to get closer to you.

Rafa turned to him and said something, and Daveed nodded. 

“Oh, absolutely.”

He had not one clue what was happening in this club right now. His mind was on you. Rafa and Ant looked at each other.

“So, when they bring up the pigs in tutus, we cut one open and smear the blood all over you…” 

Anthony wanted to see if Daveed was paying attention.

Daveed smiled. “Sounds dope.”

Rafa and Ant shook their heads at him.

“Listen dude, your head is not in the game right now. You need to get right.”

They didn't have to tell him twice. 

\------

You were going to town. Craig and Jasmine had abandoned you and were already down at Pinkheart and Loft. You were not moving from H & M.

You didn’t mind being alone in the store, as you minored in shopping in undergrad. You were in the zone. And zoned out from what was happening with Daveed. You needed some headspace.

Your hands were full of clothes and your heart was feeling light as you headed toward the dressing room. 

You could barely see over your pile when the cute top you just recently grabbed off a clearance rack fell on the floor as you rushed ahead. You walked past it before you realized, then went back to try and pick it up.

You jumped as soon as you turned around.

Daveed was standing there with your top in his hand.

"Drop something?" That smile was everything.

You stared at him wide-eyed. 

‘Fuck. Me.’ Daveed thought. 

"Here, let me take your pile, I'll help you to the register."

You smiled at him again. He'd do anything to see that smile forever.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." 

You handed over the clothes to reveal a handful of sandals underneath which you kept. Daveed slowed himself to appreciate you fully.

“I really like that shirt on you.” Daveed bit his lip. “And those shorts..”

You saw him checking you out and you watched him, your eyes fixed on his lips. 

You recalled the talk about what mouths could do from months ago but were thinking about his succulent lips. And you couldn’t stop.

You needed to remain in control.

"I'm not going to the register, I'm going to try these on. You can drop them at the fitting room." 

Daveed looked around to tear his eyes away from you. He caught you checking him out when he swung his eyes back around. His stomach flipped a little. 

He smiled.

"Well."

You were at the fitting room, the attendant eyeing Daveed as he gave you a number and pointed you to a stall. 

You took the 10 garments you were allowed and started to go into to your fitting room, looking back at him over your shoulder. You disappeared into the room.

Daveed just stood there.

He made a decision.

You stood there for a minute, shook, before you thought you had yourself together. You were about to take off his shirt when Daveed opened the door at came in.

The look on your face was everything. The wide eyes, that mouth in an "O." So damn fuckable.

"The guy out there said I could bring you the rest of your clothes."

That was true, after Daveed paid him 20 dollars.

He got close to you, reached behind you and put the clothes on the hook.

You could smell him. He smelled like the coconut and his cologne, and your dreams. You closed your eyes.

Daveed wanted your lips. He wanted to own them, to command them, to hear them command him.

You opened your eyes and he backed up. He tried to contain himself despite your proximity.

“Look. Daveed. That night. The launch party. I was wasted. I usually don’t lose control like that… I don’t want you to think that’s really me.”

You were keyed up and stressed because you were losing control. He could tell.

God, he wanted to put his hands on you. In a good way. You’d calm down then.

He knew you had baggage. And that he should probably stay away. But he didn't want to. Hell, he had matching luggage. 

"Well, I think it is you. I have a theory that people are more their real selves when they are drunk or high. Inhibitions are gone. They get to act out like they want to. Do what they want to."

Daveed looked into your eyes.

"What do you want to do, Lindy?"

You wanted to do a lot of things. To Daveed. In this fitting room. You almost gave it all up for him right there.

Then you got mad. At Daveed or your feelings, you didn’t know.

"That's just it, adults don't get to do what they want to do all the time. It's called adulting, you know. Responsibilities...?" 

You fired back at him.

He opened his mouth and spoke. To himself as well as you.

"Chill."

He said it gently, not raising his voice at all, but the force behind it made you shut the fuck up. 

Your knees were weak and the small of your back was acting up again. Your body was reacting without your permission. You shivered.

Daveed could tell you were reacting to him physically. But he wanted inside your mind, not just your body. He was going to give you some space. 

He backed toward the door of the fitting room. Leaning against it, his long body in jeans and t-shirt delectable.

“What do you want, Linden?” 

His voice was deeper, more commanding now. You swallowed. You were exhausted from fighting it. Maybe you could have a taste.

“I-I want a kiss. Just a kiss.”

Daveed felt triumphant. He smiled and looked down at his shoes, then back up at you.

“Come get it.” 

He was going to let you make the first move.

You bit your lip through a smile. You walked the five steps toward him in slow motion it seemed, as you raised up on your tiptoes to reach up and peck his lips, your hands behind your back. 

Your lips met his pillowy goodness and you leaned back to look into his eyes. 

Then, you put your hands on his shirt, tracing his abs all the way up and going back in for more, Daveed’s tongue prodding it’s way between your lips, and your tongue dancing with his.

You moaned as Daveed put his hand on your hips and then slid them up the sides of his shirt, skimming your breasts, and resting under your arms as you two went for it. 

He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, as he backed you into the wall. 

He palmed your ass in the shorts, his long fingers reaching inside the distressed rips and squeezing your ass. He spread you apart and squeezed you closed, so that his fingers barely grazed your core and drove you crazy. 

When you reached up and pulled his hair, that’s when he stopped kissing you, leaned his head against your forehead and breathed, “Fuck, Lindy. You don’t know what you do to me.”

You just looked at him and craned your neck for another kiss which he couldn’t deny, but then he stopped and let you down.

“What do you want Daveed?”

Daveed put his hand on the wall above your head. You looked up at it and at him and he had to remember to breathe.

“Fuck it. Linden, I want you. You know that.” 

You raised your eyebrow and smiled up at him, then bit your lip, playful. Daveed’s throat became dry.

“And I think that I know that you want me too. But I know it’s hard.”

Your eyes swept down his torso to his pants, and damn, well…if it wasn’t hard right now.

He cleared his throat. “It’s hard for YOU.” You smiled wide. 

He rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean. It’s hard for you to be vulnerable, but Linden, I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

The way he looked in your eyes. You couldn’t go there with him, but the physical was okay for now. You decided to indulge yourself. It was almost your birthday.

“What if I want you... to hurt me?” 

The innocent look in your eyes masked the devilish intent in your words. Daveed, stomach flipped again and he screwed his eyes shut. He masked a whimper and opened his eyes again.

“Huh. Don’t play with me Linden.” The menacing tone of his voice was making you wet.

“But what if I want to play with you, Daveed?” 

You reached for his belt buckle; Daveed stopped you, grabbed your hand and put it above your head against the wall, his arms now caging you in. 

You raised your chin, meeting his glare with yours. His eyes were fucking you so rough right now. You had to open your mouth to breathe, your tongue darting out to wet your bottom lip.

Daveed was looking as if he was going to devour you.. That mouth. He wanted to take it, but he restrained himself. He had to know.

“Tell me. What. You. Want.”

You held his stare, the air around you crackling with energy.

“I want you Daveed.”

His smile was wide. Then he bent down, grabbed your thighs in his hand, picked you up and carried you to the mirror and pressing you against it, running his hands back down your body to your ass, cupping and grabbing it to memorize how it felt.

“We are NOT about to do this in the fitting room at H & M. But somebody is going to cum. Right now.”

You kissed him as he ran his hands under your shirt to your nipples, pinching and rolling them in between his fingers as he kissed you again.

You started whimpering in your throat as you let him make you wet. 

“God, Daveed.” 

You kissed him again, but he did not stop what he was doing to your breasts.

“What?” Daveed asked when you came up for air. “You wet?’

“Fuck yes.” 

You moaned as you threw your head back and huffed.

Daveed pulled his shirt up off your waist and exposed your breasts. 

“So fucking beautiful.” 

His mouth watered at the sight. Daveed licked his lips and leaned toward those beauties.

“Can I?” Daveed paused.

“Please!” You whispered. 

He leaned down. His mouth got so close that you could feel his hot breath. Then he paused again.

“Please what?”

At first you could not think of what he was talking about. Then you got it.

“Please. Sir.” 

Your eyes sparkled under your lashes as you looked down. His dick got even harder.

“Such a Good Girl for me Linden. Fuck.” 

Damn, he had the key to your pussy.

Your wetness was leaking down your thigh, now reaching the tips of Daveed’s fingers.

Daveed proceeded to alternate his attention to each breast. Delicately at first, he kissed your nipples, then suckled them gently, then harder, more insistently, until his mouth was pulling at them rhythmically and firmly, to the point of almost hurting you.

You were groaning pretty loudly and Daveed released a nipple from his tightly clamped lips with an almost painful pop.

“Suck this,” he said, and put his thumb in your mouth, pushing your head back into the mirror. 

While still suckling you, he then moved his other hand down your body to your crotch and stuck his hand into the jean shorts, his long fingers grazing your folds, feeling a small patch of hair and your oh so slick lower lips. 

He looked up at you and how you were enthusiastically sucking his thumb, fellating it like it could cum down your throat. That sight and feeling, combined with how you felt at your core, was fucking him up.

“Damn, Lindy? All this. For me? You sure?”

You nodded vigorously, his thumb deep in your mouth as he kept you pressed to the mirror. He found your clit and started rubbing, while inserting a finger into you. 

You were so fucking tight, it was a stretch to fit two in, but you were humming with pleasure now, your eyes rolling back in your head.

You nodded again, and as he pried your mouth open, your sounds became louder before he put his mouth on yours and kissed you, muffling your moans as his thumb and fingers worked in concert to bring you close to the edge. 

You tried to reach for his belt buckle again and he moved out of the way.

“Unh unh, it’s not about me right now.” 

Daveed grunted. He spun you around and had you face the mirror, his hand in your mouth and your pants, and his cock pressed into your ass.

It was big and your eyes matched it. You two stared at each other.

“Look at us. Don’t we look good together? This should be a thing.” 

You watched what he was doing to you and it did look hot as fuck.

He pressed deeper into you through your pants. He could feel you quiver on his fingers. 

“You want it Lindy?”

Daveed could feel your clit harden and vibrate like a guitar string.

“Maybe later, but you could cum… not now…” 

You whimpered around his thumb, but he sped up. 

“Not now…”

You were almost crying now. Daveed was smiling, his teeth bared against the shell of your ear, whispering his commands to you.

“NNNNot now….” 

Your legs were shaking from holding it.

“Good girl. Now cum.” 

Daveed spoke into your ear and you exploded from the inside out. It had been months since anyone else made you cum.

He reached down and grabbed you under your knees and sat down with you on the fitting room bench. You were draped around him like a vine, exhausted.

D held you for a few, taking care of you and waiting for his hard on to go down. You clung to him, eyes closed, trying not to panic. This was good. You wanted this. And you told him so.

“Me too, Lindy.” 

He helped you stand and stood himself, standing behind you and watching you straighten yourself out in the mirror. He pulled you back against him, wrapping his arms around your front and putting his chin next to your forehead.

“I meant what I said, Linden. We look good together. Let this be a thing.” 

You just smiled at him as you thought about the weekend to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Linden is trying to run from her feelings for Daveed after a lot of trauma and a shitty ex. Daveed assumes and hits a nerve and Linden just wants to hit that. It’s her birthday weekend y’all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daveed Diggs x OFC Linden Marshall (You)  
> Set in 2023, post-pandemic
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, AAANGST yet SMUT. Mention of Death, Anthony Ramos, Coached masturbation, heavy petting, sunscreen. Fluff. Plot. Mature themes and situations.18+.
> 
> Word Count: 4.6 K

“Let this be a thing…”  
You smiled at the possibilities of the situation.  
“Let’s let this flow. It’s my birthday weekend. I want to have fun.” You turned around and faced Daveed. “With you.”   
You reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. They were so succulent, but you didn’t allow yourself to get sucked in, literally or figuratively. You had to get some control back.  
You looked up at him and he was hopeless. He struggled to continue to hold himself back.   
Daveed thought about how tight you were around his fingers. He would have you screaming in this fitting room again, this time with you impaled on his dick.  
“That’s all that matters right now. I like this vibe.”  
D nodded at you. “You’re right.” Daveed cleared his throat as you two gazed at each other. “I guess we gotta find a way to get out of here.”  
You chuckled. “Yeah. The walk of shame.”   
You straightened your clothes and gathered the garments you were going to try on escaping the fitting room with only a passing smirk from the attendant.   
You giggled at his lowkey “Get it,” and Daveed rolled his eyes as you passed by.  
You decided to get all of the clothes you’d wanted to try on, but got distracted from trying on because of your shenanigans. You piled everything on the register.

Daveed was so unsure. About what just happened; about what could happen. He didn’t want to fumble this beautiful bag.   
Before you could speak, he stepped up to the register.   
“We’ll take them all.”  
You gave Daveed a side eye. You smiled at the woman at the counter.  
“Yes, I will.”   
You opened your purse to get your credit card out, trying to remain calm and collected.   
“Linden, let me.”   
Daveed really thought he was about to pay for all of your clothes up in here. This was not it. He was assuming too much.  
“No, Daveed. I got it. Thank you though.”   
There was no mistaking the acidity under your sweet tone. You didn’t know what Daveed thought this was….  
“But, this is a lot. And it’s your birthday.”  
Your smile widened even though your rage grew, “All the more reason it should be my prerogative.”  
“Lindy…”  
“Daveed.”  
You stared at each other down for a hot minute and then finally Daveed just closed his mouth and watched as you pulled a black amex card out of your wallet and signed for the total, which was over $2200.   
You didn’t blink an eye.  
The fun you shared in the fitting room was long gone. Things had gotten real tense real fast.  
“Can I at least help you carry them?”  
You ignored Daveed as you struggled with the bags, then put them down on the corner of the street outside the store.  
You got your phone out to order a ride.  
“What the fuck was that Daveed?”  
He took you in, your little angry body turning him on.  
“I was trying to be nice.” Daveed couldn’t hide his irritation with you. Was this even worth it?  
“Why do you think that paying for my stuff would be ‘nice?’”   
Daveed was confused.   
“Well, I know you’re not with Mark anymore and you were in school and everything and Columbia is expensive. I just didn’t want you to have to go into more debt on your birthday weekend.”   
“Why would I be going into debt?” Your eyes were full of murder. “Shit Daveed, you just don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”  
You looked up at him as if you were going to fight him. Daveed wondered how many times he needed to make you cum before you would calm down. He was going to find out.  
“Obviously I don’t, because I don’t know why the fuck you’re mad at me because I wanted to do something nice...I-”  
A car pulled up beside you.  
“That’s just the fuck WHY Daveed. You don’t know anything about me.”  
And then you grabbed your bags, flung them in the back of the car and got in, leaving Daveed on the corner of a street in Isabella, Puerto Rico, wondering what the fuck had just happened.  
\------  
You were actually vibrating with rage all the way back to the beach house. You texted Jas for the combination to the front door and let her know where you were.   
She made a remark about giving you and Daveed time alone and you didn’t correct her, you just needed some space.  
You got your bags into your room and then went back out to the kitchen for a bottle of water.   
Daveed came in as you sat and drank, looking out of the great room windows.  
You sat up straight on the stool and tried to ignore him.  
Daveed had ordered a car as soon as yours drove away, vowing to find out what that scene was all about.   
He had not had to chase anyone in a long time and he felt like he was way too old for it. But he couldn’t help himself.  
Now, he was standing here approaching you like a wild animal.  
“Do you want to tell me what just happened?”  
You just tried to will this intrusion into your life and your emotions away. Maybe if you ignored him he would disappear.   
You just could not take anymore pain and Daveed was dangerous.   
He could hurt you. Bad.  
“Linden.”   
Daveed came around beside you and watched your profile as you closed your eyes and tried to shut him out.  
“Please.”  
Damn. You swallowed and opened your mouth to speak. You almost couldn’t say the words. You continued to look at the ocean.  
“Dell takes care of me.”   
Daveed looked at you carefully. You continued to stare straight ahead.   
“The accident. The driver of the truck that hit us was drunk AND high. The company knew of his history and didn’t take him from behind the wheel.”  
You took a deep breath and continued.  
“We had good lawyers. I not only list my twin, but my left ovary and the ability to have children without a very involved medical procedure.”  
Daveed really didn’t want to hear anymore. He felt terrible.  
“There was a 30 million dollar settlement, 5 million to my mom with 25 million in trust until I turned 25 years old.”   
You didn’t know why you were telling him all this.  
“So when I say I got it, Daveed. I got it.”   
You looked at him, something in your eyes that spoke of strength and brokenness.  
Daveed wanted to throw himself off a cliff as he watched the tears roll down your cheek. Got damnit he was such an idiot.  
“I’m sorry, Linden….”  
“Don't be sorry Daveed. I just can’t do this. I can’t let you hurt me like Mark, like every other person who thinks they know me. I can not…..”   
You just shook your head and walked toward your room. Daveed’s long legs got ahead of you and he just stood in your way as you walked.  
“Linden. I’m not going to let you run away.”   
You two played a slow game of human foosball. After a minute, you just stopped.  
“Move Daveed. Let me go.”  
He put his arms up, but he didn’t move.   
“I’m not holding you. But I’m here Lindy, and I’m not going to leave you alone. I’m sorry that I made such a boneheaded assumption, and I’m sorry I made you bring up something so painful. But I’m not like everyone else. I think I…”  
All of a sudden, you wanted him to stop talking. You grabbed him around his waist and gave him a hug, sobbing into his chest.   
Daveed brought his arms down around you and held you while you cried, just as he did that first night. He still felt good.  
This time, however, was different. Daveed bent down and picked you up, taking you into your bedroom bridal style.  
He kicked the bags out of the way and lay down with you on the bed.  
“Daveed, I…”  
“I just want to hold you Lindy. Relax.”  
You stopped protesting and went with the flow. You let him hold you and did as he instructed, you relaxed, your head on his chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart under one ear and the ocean out of your other.   
You felt the soothing thrill of him playing on your scalp and with your curls with his left hand as his right caressed your left leg, which was thrown across his thighs.  
Before he knew it, you were softly snoring in his arms, and Daveed knew that his fate was sealed. The road to your heart was full of landmines, but he had to try to get there.   
\------  
You woke up to the sounds of giggling.   
Jasmine and Craig were standing over you and Daveed on the bed. You were a little confused, but you and D woke up to an audience.  
“Whyyyyy are you still fully clothed?”   
You grimaced at Craig and threw a pillow at them as Daveed sat up and grinned.  
“Get the fuck outta my room Craig.” He dodged it successfully.  
“We ain’t got time for you to waste all weekend NOT fucking around. Chop chop.” Craig walked out of your room as you stuck your tongue out as his back.   
Jasmine laughed at you and followed him.   
“We’re going to have dinner out by the pool if you wanna join. Swimsuits required. The chef will be here in a few and Craig and I want to get some sun before the show tonight.” She looked at you over your shoulder as she left.   
“Or if you two want to stay in, that would probably be dope too…”  
You shook your head at her back as she closed the door.  
\------  
You sat up on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit awkward. You put your head in your hands and let your curls hide your face. What the fuck were you on? It was like you had experienced the rollercoaster of a relationship, all in 18 hours.  
Daveed sat up against the headboard, eyeing you warily.  
“I want you Linden. I’m sorry for assuming earlier, but you gotta let me in so I know how not to. I need you to be absolutely clear about what you want.”   
“I… I want you too, Daveed. I’m just really scared about being hurt again.”   
He closed his eyes when he heard your admission. Slowly but surely.  
You raised your head and looked over at him. You’d exhausted him already.  
“I don’t want to hurt you Lindy. But we’re both human. And too grown for the games.”  
“I don’t want to play any games with you Daveed. I mean… well….”  
He opened his eyes and stared at you. He heard the invitation in your tone. This was a dangerous situation. He looked at his watch. It was about 4 pm.   
The show started at 10 and although he wanted to start something and finish with you all afternoon and night… it might have to wait. He leaned his head back and fantasized.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
Daveed opened one eye. He was attractive as fuck. He opened the other one and then closed them again.  
“You don’t wanna know.”  
You were intrigued. You turned toward him and put your leg up on the bed, half indian style.  
“Yes I do! I must know all the things.” Your voice raised at the end of the sentence, making D smile.  
Daveed wished he had the time to tame your control freak ways.  
“You really don’t.”  
“YES I DO.”  
Daveed opened his eyes at your tone and you immediately calmed it down a bit, while your heart beat faster.  
“You tryna stay in this room or you want to go out on the deck with everyone else?”  
You looked down at the bed and bit your lip. You saw his huge hand on the bed, the veins prominent and the fingers impossibly long. You looked back up at him and swallowed.  
“W-we should probably join Craig an ‘nem….”  
That stutter. Oh, the control Daveed was utilizing at the moment.  
“Then you definitely don’t want to know what I was thinking.”  
Fuck. Now you definitely did want to know.  
You pulled your other leg on the bed and then sat on your knees.   
“Pleeaseeee Daveeed.”  
You. Begging. This was heaven or hell, Daveed couldn’t figure out which. But he didn’t move from his position, just clasped his hands in his lap. Because reasons.  
“Actually, you on your knees made up a lot of my thoughts.”  
You smiled a little.”So, you want me to suck your dick?” You’d decided to try it.   
Daveed grunted and then looked to your face.  
“That sounds nice. Those pretty lips wrapped around my dick. I wonder if you could take it all? Gag reflex?”  
Instant waterfall. You moaned a little, and were so mesmerized you couldn't answer. Daveed sped on.  
“But don’t be so unimaginative. You on your knees can involve lots of things.”  
Daveed moved, not too fast, and came around the bed behind you. You shivered as he put his hand on your neck and then trailed it down your spine.  
“Up. Let me see that arch.”  
You obeyed of course, on your hands and knees on the bed, the arch in your back perfect for fucking. Daveed was looking at your ass and you hoped he couldn’t see your wetness beginning to trickle down your thigh.  
“You could be on your knees with me behind you, eating you out from behind.”   
Daveed kneeled behind you, face to face with your barely cloth covered crotch. You moaned as you felt him get nearer to your core. Daveed stopped.  
“You good?” You nodded frantically, and Daveed continued closer.  
“We’re gonna need a safeword.”  
“Holy fuck!”  
“Nah, that wouldn’t be a good one, because I have a feeling you might be saying that a lot.”  
Daveed placed three kisses at your core, one on either inner thigh, and one on the strip of his jeans covering your clit. You started clenching as he pulled himself away, licking his lips. He’d captured some of your moisture on his mouth. You tasted better than he imagined.  
“Or you could be on your knees riding my face, letting me drink from your pretty little fountain.”  
Daveed sat on the floor and placed his head between your legs on the bed, looking up at your pussy in his jeans. He just looked, not daring to touch you or himself. You reached down and caressed his curls.  
“Daveed, please..”   
“No, no. You wanted to know what I was thinking.” He slid out from under you like a mechanic.  
He stood up behind you, put his hand on your ass and smoothed all the way down to the back of your neck, pushing your head down to the bed.  
“How about me behind you on your knees, face in the bed with you keeping that ass up, while I pound that shit from behind? I wanna see that ass shake as I give you these back shots.”  
And Daveed started the motion, pushing his hard, jeans covered dick into your ass, rubbing at first and giving you some friction, but driving you insane.   
You turned your head to the side to moan as Daveed pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, then sped up and gave you a pounding through your clothes.  
Daveed hooked his fingers into your shorts, about to pull them down, when he stopped. He shook his head, trying to clear the sex high from his brain. He stepped back.  
You lay panting on the bed, lost in the moment. You took a deep ragged breath to calm down and then turned over on your back. You watched him watching you, knowing that he was holding back from fucking the shit out of you.  
“What are you thinking Daveed?”  
His voice was so damn deep. “That I want you to be ensconced around my dick. That I want all kinds of orgasms to happen, that you need to be cumming right now, Linden.”  
He then cleared his throat. “But that we probably have an audience right outside that door right now.”  
“Hmmmm. I agree that I need to be cumming right now.” You smiled at him and stretched. ”But what about you Daveed?”  
“Not quite yet. That HDD will be on point for the show tonight.”  
You got up on your knees, facing away from him and moved your hand to the waistband of your shorts. He watched in fascination as you touched yourself, your slick more than lubricating your fingers.  
“What about me riding you on my knees. I LOVE Reverse Cowgirl.”  
Daveed’s eyes began to water as he saw the vision. He saw your arm moving and your hips undulating. He moved behind you and pulled you to lean back onto him, your shoulders against his chest as he looked down to watch you finger yourself under the shorts.  
So fucking sexy.  
“What are you doing?” His velvet voice in your ear was everything.  
As if he didn’t know. As if he couldn’t see. As if he wasn’t just doing the same thing less than two hours ago. The view from over your shoulder was the shit. Damn shame there were clothes involved, but the fact that they were his clothes made it pretty hot.  
“MM.mmm...mmm…” You were gasping, his voice and proximity getting you there quickly.  
“No, that won’t do. If you wanna be a Good Girl for me, you gotta use those words.”  
“Fuck.. I mean… Yes. Sir…”   
You heard his chest vibrate with a whimper when you said that.  
“What Are you doing Linden?”  
Your eyes rolled back in your head and it lolled against Daveed’s chest as he brought his hands up to your hips to help keep you steady.  
“I- I’m trying to cum, Sir…”  
“Where is your hand?” Daveed was intently using his imagination to visualize.  
“Nnnnh nnh, circling my c-c-clit…”  
Daveed huffed. “Good Girl.” He gripped your hips harder as they shook.  
“Are you wet like you were earlier? That shit feels like, like, liquid satin. Man, I can’t wait to be deep in that…”   
He dipped his lips to your neck, eyes glued to your arm emerging from your pants. He bit at your pulse point.  
“Ah!” You were sooo close.  
“I just hope you can take it all. S’pretty big.”  
You whimpered at the thought of the pleasure, and at the yearning to be filled up right now.  
“Ohhhhhh.” So very close.  
“Need time to prepare you. It might hurt a bit at first.”  
You bit your lip at the spring was about to snap.  
“But I think I know that you like it to hurt a lil bit... I dont give a fuck if you get mad, I might have to buy you some nipple clamps…”  
His hands moved smoothly up your sides under the t-shirt and cupped your breasts, ghosting over your rock hard nipples. Suddenly, he took each between his thumb and forefingers and twisted roughly.  
“FUCKKKKKKK!!”  
Your body rocked at your orgasm and you took your hand away from your core, too sensitive to continue. Daveed grabbed it and took it to his mouth, sucking your juices off, causing aftershocks to jerk your hips.  
He moaned with your fingers in his mouth and then released them, kissing your neck again. He chuckled.  
“You wouldn't get off that easy if I had the time. I’d make you take all of everything. Including your orgasms. Better be ready.”  
You turned around and stepped off the bed into his arms. Daveed held you, not daring to go down to the bed again.  
Your head was on his chest. Even after all that, you were too shy to look up in his eyes.  
“How do you make me cum doing the bare minimum? You hardly touched me.”  
Daveed smiled. He felt the same way. He was about to nut in his pants like a teenage boy a few minutes ago.  
“You sure you want this?”  
You finally looked at him. Those eyes.   
“Yeah.’  
“You sure you want all this crazy?”  
“Mos def.” Daveed kissed your forehead and smiled down at you, eyes crinkling adorably.  
It was time for your hands to roam. You palmed him through his jeans.  
“Let me take care of you D….” You moved to unbutton him and he pulled out of your reach as you pouted.  
Daveed smoothed his thumb over your lips.  
“Like I said, I’d like nothing more.” Then he cocked his head and looked up. “Well, I’d like few things more… but If my dick comes out in this room right now, we would not leave for the rest of the weekend.”  
He leaned down to kiss you with a sweet and filthy promise.  
“Patience, Lindy.” He took a deep breath and backed toward the door.  
“See you at dinner.”  
You just stared at him, daring him to stay.  
“Ok. Leave then. But Daveed. If I hear you turn my doorknob, I’ll be faceup on the bed butt-ass naked, waiting for you if you come back in.” You started unbuttoning and unzipping your shorts.  
Daveed stopped with his eyes wide, the angel and devil in his head wrestling with each other. He finally cleared his throat as he turned around and left.  
“See you at dinner Lindy.”  
The vision of you bending over toward him taking down your shorts with an evil smile was burned into his brain as he closed your door. He stood there looking at the floor and contemplating going back in. When he looked up, there were four pairs of eyes looking at him.  
He straightened up and went to his room as his friends watched him like a hawk, then rolled with laughter.  
\-----  
Daveed hopped in the shower, and quickly got himself off to calm down. He slipped on some blue swim trunks and his white sunglasses, ran out and cannon balled into the pool, causing Jasmine to cuss him out as he splashed her hair.

He’d been chilling on a pool float a good twenty minutes when he saw his favorite animal out of the corner of his eye. Damn.   
“Look at that genius ass.”  
Rafa commented and looked over from the float beside him and laughed at Daveed who was crossing himself.  
“Dude! You’re jewish.”  
Daveed cocked his eyebrow at his best friend.   
“I’m gonna need all the help I can get.”  
You’d spent 30 minutes picking out your most modest swimsuit, then grabbed a quick shower. You were shy by the time you walked out onto the pool deck, but no one was paying that much attention to you. No one, except for Daveed.

His chill disappeared as he climbed out of the pool, over to your lounge chair. Your sunglasses only partially hid you clocking him as he emerged, dripping wet. Damn, that body you thought.   
He walked over to the chair next to yours and picked up a towel and started to dry off.  
“Hey. You good?”  
You smiled at him.   
“Hey. I’m great.” You smiled wider.   
You appraised him, as the delicious smell of something cooking wafted from the house. The sun was still bright, even though it was afternoon.  
“You need a hand with some sunscreen? You’ll want to make sure that it is on evenly.”   
You stood up and bent at the waist to get the sunscreen out of the bag you’d brought out. Daveed licked his lips and you were all too ready to get your hands on Daveed again.  
He looked at you and bit his lip. “Sure, why not?”   
He cocked his head and eyebrow at you. Then, he raised his hands to the side of his body..  
Your mouth started watering. You went around to his back and resisted the urge to put your arms around him and rest your head on him.   
Instead, you evenly distributed some cream on his well-sculpted shoulders and back. You let your fingers dip a little bit into his swim trunks, feeling the top of the muscles contained within.  
“Turn around.” Your voice was everything at that moment to Daveed. He did as you commanded.  
“You don’t think I can take it from here?” He questioned you as you squeezed some more cream into your hand.  
“I have a technique. I can make sure it’s on evenly. Its already out of the tube.” You looked him dead in the eye as you rubbed your hands together, listing the reasons why you should keep your hands on him.  
Diggs chuckled, then let you have your way.   
“I’m all yours."  
His eyes held a look like he meant it when he said that. Your heart did a funny dance.  
You held his gaze as you spread the cream on his shoulders and out to his arms. Then, you got some more cream and started on his pecs. You spread it on, rubbing your palms against his nipples.   
Daveed’s eyes closed in ecstacy. Then, your hands went down. You traced his eight pack as you continued to stare him in his eyes which opened as you started going south.  
You licked your lips as your hands went where his happy trail would have been if he hadn’t shaved. At that moment, his cock jumped and you were so close you could feel it.   
Your eyes widened when you remembered that you were not alone….  
Shit!   
You and Daveed both turned your heads and saw your friends watching the show as you were about to go for the gold in Daveed’s swim trunks.  
The deck erupted into screams, whistles and applause as everyone laughed at your lust.  
You both blushed and moved apart.   
“Okay pervs, the show is over.” Daveed said as you moved to sit on the beach chairs.  
D returned the favor for you; his hands on your body having the same effect on you as earlier, but the difference was you were self conscious now.  
\-----  
Dinner was chill, and you two enjoyed your surroundings and your friends, both of you sitting as far apart as possible.   
The dance you did was delicate, but everyone noticed the new intimacy despite the high sexual tension. You drank some wine, but not too much, and Daveed had about two Johnny Walker Blacks.   
Rafa led the discussion of music, politics and culture and the weekend was vibing. You were very content in the moment. By 7:30, Daveed, Rafa, and Ant had to start to get ready to leave for the show.   
You walked him inside and you shared a few kisses. You felt like a kid as he held you.  
“Daveed.”  
“Yes?”  
“Daveed, tonight I want….” you looked into his eyes, which were meeting yours boldly.  
“What do you want Lindy?”  
“I want you to be with me tonight, Daveed. Spend the night in my room.” Daveed was on top of the world.  
“Done. But I want you to decide after the show what we're going to do in your room tonight Lindy. We can just go to sleep.” His smile was mischievous.  
You didn’t understand. “You playing hard to get?”   
That heat, that anger in you. That was that shit he liked.  
“Oh. I’m not hard to get. Get me hard Lindy.” Knowing full well he was a second away form just that.   
“Meet me backstage after the show.”  
He pulled away and went into his room, leaving Linden hot, bothered, and soaking wet.


End file.
